


Discovery Channel

by BossToaster (ChaoticReactions)



Series: Bedroom Hymns Verse [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Biting, Blindfolds, Body Paint, Bondage, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Breeding, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Grinding, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Making Love, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oviposition, Pamper, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rough Sex, Scene Gone Wrong, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shower Sex, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Voltron NSFW Week, very very mild humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticReactions/pseuds/BossToaster
Summary: For Voltron NSFW Week7 shorter moments in the Bedroom Hymns verse





	1. Lance/Shiro/Hunk Threesome, Double Penetration, Shower sex

Something heavy dropped onto the table in front of Shiro.

Starting, he pushed back in his chair, staring down at the pad of paper.  It was littered with Hunk’s neat, blocky writing, and each section had a line of numbers from 1 to 10 below.

Frankly, Shiro had no clue what he was looking at.

Turning around, he opened his mouth to ask, but froze when he saw Lance’s profile an inch away from his head.  “Are you ready to get scienced?”

What.

“Probably not,” Shiro replied carefully, leaning carefully away.  No offense to Lance, but having someone so suddenly in his space was disconcerting.  “How am I being scienced, exactly?”

Sitting down in the chair next to Shiro, because he was a good person with sense, Hunk tapped on the pad.  “This is all the different variables and criteria about your condition that I could think of.  Obviously we’re not going to get it all done today, but I thought we’d start answering some of those questions from when you first told us.”

Shiro tilted his head and finally read the page properly, rather than skim over the whole thing.

Satisfaction from prolonged orgasm: 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10.

Satisfaction from multiple orgasms: 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10.

Satisfaction from toy (phallic): 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10.

Satisfaction from toy (non-phallic): 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10.

On and on and on.  Non-penetrative orgasms, penetration without orgasm, various measurements of penis or dildo sizes.

It was an astonishingly through list, and Shiro suspected Hunk had been working on it on the side for quite a while.

Well, then.

“You want to do all of this?” Shiro’s brows as he looked between them both.

Lance shrugged, resting his arm on the back of Shiro’s chair.  “Like Hunk said, not all today.  But eventually, sure, why not?  You’re having plenty of sex anyway, might as well make it do double duty.”

“I thought it’d be helpful,” Hunk added carefully.  “We don’t have to if you don’t want to, but if we can pinpoint what makes your symptoms ease and what works best for you now, then when you’re at your worst or you have a limited time frame, we can do it most effectively.”

Lance waggled his brows. “The ‘it’ in question being you.”

Snorting, Shiro pressed his natural hand to Lance’s face, gently pushing him away.  “Thanks for the clarification.”

“Don’t mention it,” Lance replied cheerfully, leaning into the hand rather than moving.

Considering them, Shiro nodded slowly.  It did make sense.  If they knew they were going to have a long mission, then doing what satisfied him most beforehand would hopefully stave off the issues longer.  And trust Hunk to come up with a system and a written plan of action to make this a workable system.

“Do you mind if I share this?” Shiro asked, head tilted.  “Matt would be good for this, too.  He is a scientist, at the end of the day.”

Hunk nodded easily.  “Sure, whoever you feel comfortable experimenting with.  This isn’t a strings attached offer.  It’s all for your comfort.”

Lips curling up fondly, Shiro leaned back in his chair, letting the back of his head brush Lance’s shoulder.  “I want to test this with you, but it’s a long list.  I thought another helping hand would be useful, and Matt can be trusted to take a repeatable experiment seriously.”

“Tell him if he needs a lab partner, I’m willing.”  Lance wagged his brows.  And yes, Lance could be a goof, but this was a bit much, even for him.  Likely, he was trying to put Shiro at ease.

No need.  Shiro wasn’t bothered by this.  Frankly, it had all become part of the bizarreness that was their ‘normal’.  It was just another weird thing about life.  Pass the goo, please.

So he reached out and pulled Lance in, kissing him softly and slowly.

When he pulled away, Shiro held out his other hand to Hunk.  Getting up with a smile, Hunk bent over for a kiss of his own, grinning when Shiro weaved his metal fingers into the dangling strands of his headband.  

“Did you have a time frame for this?” Shiro asked, trying for innocent and failing.  

Hunk hummed, considering.  “Well, I know we’re all very busy.”

“Very,” Shiro agreed.

Lance snorted and leaned in for another kiss. “I’m not.”

Brows up, Shiro shot him a smile.  “I’m sure Coran could use a hand.”

“I was going to offer my hands to you.  Along with other body parts.”

Shiro hummed.  “Well, I’m sure Coran could find uses for other parts of you if you were so inclined.”

Expression twisting, Lance leaned away.  “Eugh.  Don’t make me thinking about that.  I’m imagining cleaning solution on some sensitive parts, and now I might not be able to get it up.”

Just to be a shit, Shiro glanced up at Lance through his bangs and bit his bottom lip.  Then he reached out and rested his hand on Lance’s inner thigh.  “Are you sure?  That would be a real shame.”

Lance paused, then crinkled his nose.  “Nope, sorry.  Not even you can make disinfectant sexy.”

“Showering could be a nice mid-ground,” Hunk offered.

“Ooh,” Lance agreed.  “I could do a shower.  Or a bath.”

Shiro rolled his eyes.  “I was teasing,” he told them. “Not that I’m saying no to shower sex, but don’t feel like you need to bend over backwards.  I’d like to get started on this list, actually.”

“No reason we can’t do both,” Hunk replied easily.  “We’ll see how you feel after, and then the next day.  That way we can see how long lasting the solution is.  If it makes you feel amazing but wears off quickly… well, then it’s nice to do, but not what you’d want in a pinch, right?”

Nodding, Shiro pulled over the list again.  “Agreed.  I’d like to have solid data on how well this works, too.  Did you have something in mind to test?”

Hunk’s lips quirked up.  “Well, originally I was thinking of doing something… prolonged.” He drew the word out, lips curled up in satisfaction.  “But that would be better if we had longer to prep.  So how about the opposite?”

The opposite of drawing out his orgasm?  So- oh.  Multiple.  Milking him.

Shiro’s cheeks went pink as he imagined it.

“I’d like that,” he agreed.

Lance wrapped his arms around Shiro’s shoulders.  “Perfect.  You done here?”

“Apparently so,” Shiro replied.  He set his empty plate on one of the floating platters and watched it slowly putter off toward the kitchen for cleaning.

Hunk frowned.  “If you weren’t finished we could have waited,” he said.  “You do need to eat, you know.”

Shrugging, Shiro shook his head.  “I was mostly done anyway.  Honestly.  But thank you for trying to care for me.”  He stood - half dragging Lance onto his tip toes in the process - and moved over to Hunk to give him a peck on the lips.  “In more than one way.”

Hunk’s cheeks went pink.  “Well, someone should.  And I don’t get all the credit.”

“True,” Shiro agreed.  He turned to kiss Lance too.  “That sort of behavior should be rewarded.”

Rolling his eyes, Lance snorted.  “You know that’s not why we do this.”

Shiro arched his brows back.  “Let me use my lines in peace.”

“Oh, that’s what that was supposed to be?”  Lance grinned and took Shiro’s hand, then snagged Hunk too.  “How about ‘let’s go’?”

“Yours is better.”

***

Shiro stepped under the hot spray, taking a deep breath and letting his lungs fill with steam.  Luckily, the guest rooms of the castle had nice, spacious bathrooms and showers, otherwise there was no way all of them would fit in here at once.

Sliding in behind him, Hunk wrapped an arm around Shiro’s waist and pulled him flush.  Shiro went easily, leaning back into him.  He knew without a doubt that Hunk could take is weight, even in the slippery conditions.  

“How did you want to do this?” Shiro asked.  He smiled as Lance joined them, draping over Shiro’s front to press kisses to his neck.

Hunk hummed.  “I was thinking I’d start off fingering you.  It’d be the easiest way to get you going.  And Lance was telling me yesterday about how much he wanted to blow you.”

Whining, Lance picked his head up to pout at Hunk.  “I didn’t tell you that so you could tell everyone,” he pointed out.”

“It’s not everyone, it’s Shiro.  He kind of needs to know if he’s going to be involved.”  Hunk shrugged.  “Besides, if we’re going to drag a bunch of orgasms out of him, we’re going to need more than one kind of stimulation.”

Lance still huffed, but he nodded.  “True.”  He focused on Shiro’s face again.  “That work for you?  I figure we’ll trade off at some point, but I really do want to suck you off.  And you’re getting your needs met other ways, so it should be okay.”

“Lance, even if that last part wasn’t true, I’m not going to say no to a blowjob,” Shiro replied, voice fond.  First Keith, now Lance.  At some point he’d have to make it clear that the sex wasn’t just to fulfill Shiro’s physical needs.

Blunt fingers trailed down Shiro’s back and pressed against his hole.  “We want to do both,” Hunk told him simply.  “Do you mind if a manhandle you a little?”

Shiro’s brows rose, despite the fact that Hunk couldn’t see them.  Warmth flooded his stomach at the very thought.  “Oh, gee, I don’t know.”

“His cock just twitched,” Lance informed Hunk smugly.  

Giving him a flat look, Shiro tilted his head.  Lance only grinned back, unrepentant.  Apparently if Lance was going to get tattled on, so was Shiro.

Without needing any more encouragement, Hunk wrapped his other hand under Shiro’s thigh and lifted it.  It took a moment to adjust to the balance change, and Shiro find himself leaning back further into Hunk to make up for it.

Then, one of Hunk’s fingers slipped inside.  Almost immediately, he began to rub circles just shy of Shiro’s glands.

“Oh.”  Shiro reached out, grabbing onto Lance’s shoulders.  He probably wasn’t about to fall, but the threat of it was there, and it only made his heart pound harder.  Hunk continued to keep Shiro’s legs raised, opening his hole further and leaving him exposed.  He showed no strain from taking the weight.

Fuck.

Humming happily, Lance ducked down and settled on his knees in front of Shiro.  He took hold of his hips and smoothed his thumbs up and down. “Ready, Hunk?”

“I’m ready.”

With little more than a glance up at Shiro’s face, Lance leaned forward and took Shiro’s cock in his mouth.

The wet heat of the shower was replaced with the very different wet heat of Lance’s tongue.  Shiro groaned, his head falling back on Hunk’s shoulder.  “Oh fuck,” he murmured, eyes shut.

“Not yet,” Hunk replied.  Shiro could hear the laugh in his voice at the quiet pun.  Normally, he’d roll his eyes at it, but right now he really couldn’t be bothered.  Especially when Hunk inched his finger in deeper, rubbing deliciously against Shiro’s inner walls.

Reaching down, Shiro brushed Lance’s wet bangs out of his face, so he could see him better.  True to his word, Lance seemed to be enjoying himself deeply.  Right now he had more than half of Shiro’s length in his mouth, and he started to bob to take more.

Hunk bit down on Shiro’s shoulder, a gentle nip to get his attention.  “Don’t hold back,” he reminded.  The goal is to keep going.”

That managed to sound both like a threat and a promise.

“M’not,” he replied, arching as Lance started to suck harder.  “I’m really not.”

“Good.”

With that, Hunk finally started to brush against his prostate and slick gland, making a greedy, approving noise when Shiro immediately started to gush.

Eyes rolling back, Shiro curled his toes in the open air and against the slick floor.  He couldn’t move at all - even thrusting might unbalance him and ruin this.  Instead he could only hang on and lean back as the two of them milked him.

Lance reached between Shiro’s legs, his eyes bright and mischievous.  As he continued to suck, he ran a finger around where Hunk’s disappeared into Shiro’s hole.  He touched the slightly tacky slick, spreading it pointedly.  Then he pressed his own finger in and hooked, stretching Shiro further.

On another day, Shiro could have held back there.  Would have, even.

But he’d promised.  So Shiro came.

Lance pulled back, lapping over the head of Shiro’s cock and letting the water wash away what come he didn’t manage to swallow or keep in his mouth.  The image alone was delicious, but what really made Shiro keen was Hunk’s continued rubbing.  He didn’t let up for a moment, only sliding in another finger and pressing them both against it.

It was so much.  Shiro arched up, gasping.  “Hunk,” he groaned.  “That’s- fuck, both of you.  It’s-”

Hunk nosed the back of his neck.  “We can stop if you don’t want to,” he offered.  “Just say the word.”

“Enough with the puns,” Lance sighed.  “He’s right, though.  We’ll stop.  But this is the experiment.”

The word ‘Voltron’ practically weighed down Shiro’s tongue, prepared to spit it out.  The pleasure was sending aching shocks through him, pushing past good into something just a half step beyond.

He didn’t say it.

Lance went back to suckling on the head of his cock, and Hunk pushed in a third finger.

Slowly, Shiro’s cock twitched back to full hardness.  Already, Shiro was starting to feel dizzy with it.  Trying to keep track of both of them, always on the brink of falling, unable to do anything but take the pleasure-

“Close?” Hunk asked.

Yes and no.  Shiro groaned, not sure how to say it.  The pleasure was messing with his head, making him feel like he was close, but he’d already come less than ten minutes before.  It was too fast.  He’d barely had enough time to get hard again.  So he whined instead of replied, gripping a Lance’s shoulders and trying not to sob.

Lance hummed.  “You can do that thing Keith said.  You know.”  There was a clicking noise, like teeth on teeth.  Shiro didn’t look down to see what Lance was doing.  So long as that wasn’t on his cock, he couldn’t keep track.  Honestly, he might not have even minded that.

“Oh, good thought.”  Hunk shifted his grip on Shiro’s leg.  The weight must finally have begun to affect him.  “On three with you?”  There was a pause where Lance probably nodded.  Shiro couldn’t tell with his eyes rolled back in his head. “One… two… three!”

Three things happened at once.

Lance ducked down, taking as much of Shiro as he possibly could in his mouth, and sucking hard.

All three for Hunk’s fingers scraped down both glands at once, hitting directly and with surprising force.

Hunk bit down on the back of Shiro’s neck.

Just like for Keith, Shiro’s brain completely whited out.

Keening, Shiro totally forgot himself as he bucked, nearly unbalancing all of them.  He thrashed and arched, toes splayed wide and mouth hanging open.  He tried to push into Lance’s mouth, but the grip on his hips stopped him, so instead he shoved back onto Hunk’s fingers.

Then Shiro came.

For several moments, he was senseless from it.  His vision went spotty and white, dragging him down into heat and steam and pleasure.  He felt hands and mouths on him, was vaguely aware he was being lowered and then settled onto someone’s lap, but all he could do was groan.

Finally, Shiro opened his eyes.  This time, Lance was above him, still on his knees and and smiling.  It took Shiro an embarrassingly long time to figure out he was sitting, now.  Specifically, he was sitting in Hunk’s lap.

With a very prominent erection pressing against his cheeks.

“There he is,” Lance greeted, smiling at him.  He reached down and cupped either side of Shiro’s jaw, tilting his head up to see him better.  “You with us again?”

“Yeah,” Shiro managed, barely more than a croak.  “Mostly.  Still feel…” He rocked his hips, eyes fluttering closed.  That bite to the back of his neck was still annoyingly effective.  It made him want to beg for more, even as his body thrummed and ached from what Shiro had already taken.

“No kidding,” Hunk replied.  “I’ll have to add that one to the list to try again later.  For now…”  He kissed where he’d bitten, gentle and careful.  “Do you think you have one more in you?”

Oh, god.  

Shiro bit his bottom lip, considering.  His eyes tracked to Lance’s cock, and he finally nodded.  “Yeah.  One more.”

Leaning down, Lance kissed him.  “Good job,” he murmured.  The quiet praise made Shiro’s chest feel warm.  “Ready to be fucked?”

“Mmm,” Shiro murmured back, eyes closed.  “Yes.  Both?”

Behind him, Hunk stilled.  “You mean one in your mouth, or do you mean both inside you?” He asked carefully.

Shiro smiled softly, though it was at Lance instead of Hunk.  “Second one.”

“You sure about that?” Lance asked.  He pushed Shiro’s sopping bangs out of his face.  “It’s already been a lot.”

Shiro shrugged.  “I’m stretched, I’m wet, and I need a push to go a third time.  So yeah.  Both.  That okay?”

Hunk’s arms tightened around Shiro’s waist.  “It’s very okay with me,” he said.  “I’m going to turn you around to face me, okay?  We’ll get you settled on me, and then Lance will join.  That sound good.”

“Mhmm.”

Leaning down, Lance pressed a kiss to Shiro’s nose.  “You’re cute when you’re fuck drunk.”

Shiro squinted back, nose crinkling automatically.  “Am not.”

“Sure,” Hunk agreed easily, without a hint of belief.  He took hold of Shiro’s waist and lifted him up.  Shiro’s feet slid against the wet floor until he could get purchase and help.  Between them both, Shiro was turned around and lined up on top of Hunk’s cock.

It was the first time Shiro had seen Hunk face to face since they started.  His hair was everywhere, no longer held back by the headband, and there was a hunger to his face.  A determination Shiro was more used to seeing in difficult situations, colored by amusement and caring.

Shiro’s chest bubbled with fondness, and he smiled back softly.  He appreciated that his team wanted to do this with him.  For him, even.  

They loved him.

“I’m ready,” he said, bracing his hands on Hunk’s chest.

With another smile, Hunk pressed Shiro down.  His hole swallowed Hunk’s cock easily, without even a hint of resistance.  After two orgasms and everything in between, Shiro couldn’t have been wetter if they were in a bath of lube.

As soon as he was bottomed out, Shiro leaned forward to kiss Hunk.  “Thank you,” he murmured.  “Thank you both.”

“We’re happy to help,” Hunk said gently.  He ran his hands soothingly up and down Shiro’s thighs.

Settling in behind him, Lance chuckled.  “We certainly get something out of it.”  He kissed the back of Shiro’s neck, laughing again when it made him jolt.  “Sorry.  Sensitive?”

“Hunk bit hard,” Shiro replied.

Hunk smiled back, a hint of color to his cheeks.  “That’s what Keith said he did.”  The blush deepened.  “And I liked it.”

“So did I,” Shiro agreed gently, kissing him again.

“No kidding,” Lance laughed.  “You looked like you were about to pass out.”  He pressed his fingers along Shiro’s hole, tracing the base of Hunk’s cock.  The move made it twitch inside of Shiro, and for a moment he could only think about how much he liked that.  “Ready?”

Nodding, Shiro leaned forward even further.  The angle stretched him further, leaving space for Lance to push inside.  “Go for it.”

Lance slipped a finger inside, smiling against Shiro’s shoulder.  A second later, he pushed in a second.  “You really are amazing.”

“Less so when you remember the point was to take someone proportionally much bigger than either of you,” Shiro mumbled back.  He closed his eyes as he processed the sensations, the tug and the way it made Hunk feel even bigger inside of him.  He clenched experimentally, grinning when it made Hunk groan.

“True, but not so much fun to think about,” Lance said.  “You seem way too coherent right now.  What if I did-”  

His fingers ran over Shiro’s slick gland.

White spots reappeared in Shiro’s eyes.

Keening, he arched and jolted, making Hunk groan anew.  “Fuck,” he spat out.  “Can’t- I’ll come again.”

“Oh, no,” Lance drawled.  “That’s not at all our goal.”

“I don’t have a fourth in me.”

That made Lance pause.  “Alright, you have a point.”  He got back to work, stretching rather than teasing and pulling Shiro farther open.  “I think… I think that’s good?”

Peeking over Shiro’s shoulder, Hunk frowned.  “You sure?”

“I can get in three more fingers without much work,” Lance replied.  “He’s just- fuck.  You good, Shiro?”

Nodding, Shiro arched down.  “God, yes.  Do it.”

Still looking a little spooked, Hunk leaned back against the wall of the shower.  “Alright.  Go slow.”

“Yeah.”  Lining himself up, Lance pressed himself flush to Shiro’s back.  “Tell me if it’s too much.”  With that, he began to push in.

It was not too much.

Instead it was amazing.

This was probably the fullest Shiro had ever been.  Ulaz was huge, but not two separate cocks huge. Even so, Shiro took it without much trouble at all, not with how relaxed and stretched he was.

“Can’t move,” he told them, voice thick in his mouth.  “S’good, but I can’t- legs can’t… It’s wet and I can’t…”

“It’s okay,” Hunk murmured gently.  “Just rock with us and we’ll help, okay?  Lance, a little help?”

Lance nodded against Shiro’s shoulder.  “Of course.”  His hands settled with Hunk’s on Shiro’s hips.  Together, then pulled Shiro up an inch, then let him drop.

Stars.  Stars crowding and shining and sparking, too many and too much but Shiro didn’t want them to stop.

Someone - Shiro didn’t know who - was nailing his prostate and slick gland.  As full as he was, it was a significant hit.

Slumping forward, Shiro rocked eagerly.  He wasn’t even chasing his own orgasm at this point - he wanted to be filled.  He wanted them both to come inside him.  God, he needed that.

Part of him took notes on that thought to explore later.  But for now.

“Fuck, you feel good,” Lance groaned.  He bucked his hips, apparently too eager to wait to raise Shiro, and the pressure made him sob out from pleasure.  “Touch yourself for us, Shiro.  Want to watch you.”

Nodding, Shiro blindly wrapped a hand around his cock and started to pump.  His pace was almost lazy, not because he didn’t want it, but because he didn’t have the energy for more.

They continued to rock him on both their cocks, and Shiro spiraled further into the pleasure, chasing it down and down into a place of shadows and stars and hands and skin and pleasure.

A warm, broad hand wrapped around Shiro’s fingers, making him pump faster.  “Come on, Shiro,” Hunk murmured.  “One last time.”

With a few more final thrusts, Shiro did.

Within seconds, he felt both of them chase him into orgasm.

The stars winked and, and Shiro slumped into darkness.

***

When Shiro opened his eyes again, he was propped against the shower wall.  The water was still coming down, hot and steaming, but he was empty.  

Lance was pressed against his side, smoothing up and down Shiro’s stomach.  “Hey, he’s awake.  Welcome back, Shiro.  How are you feeling?”  The tone was teasing, but there was a real spark of concern to his eyes.

“Mmm,” Shiro murmured back.  He gave a lazy thumbs up.

“Good,” Hunk breathed, kneeling in front of him.  “We looked you over for damage but you seem okay.  You really just passed out?”

Shiro blinked at him.  “It was really good.”

Preening, Lance kissed his cheek.  “Damn right it was.  Now c’mon.  Think you can stand?  Hunk and I will help, but you tired us out too.  Let’s at least get you out of the hot water, alright?”

“Mm.  Kay.”

With that, Hunk cut off the water, and between the two of them they managed to get Shiro covered in towels and on the guest room.

“Hey.  Hunk?  Lance?”

Hunk settled down next to him on the bed, still dripping wet.  He’d regret that in a bit when he wanted to lay down.  “What?  You need something?”

“What’s the scale?”  Shiro flapped a lazy hand at him.  “Which is best?”

At first, Hunk stared, confused.  Then he straightened.  “One is unsatisfied, ten is completely satisfied.”

Shiro nodded.  “Good.  Ten.”

“We’re just that good,” Lance agreed.  He flopped out too, unbothered by still being naked and dripping wet, and settled against Shiro’s side.  “Nap time, Shiro?”

“Yeah.”

Hunk smiled and kissed his forehead.  “Good.  You rest, and we’ll see how you feel in a bit, okay.”

Shiro offered a thumbs up, eyes already falling closed.

The bed shifted as they both got up.  Shiro let out a whine, wanting them back.  It tried that at least once more before it shoot again, and this time a much drier Hunk curled against him.  On his other side, Lance threw a leg over both of Shiro’s, and started to card his fingers through his hair.

Perfect.

Shiro smiled and slowly relaxed back down.

Honestly, the cuddling after was just as satisfying as the sex.  Just for different parts of him.

Shiro needed both.

That worked for him.

  
  



	2. Shunk, toys, public

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Hunk asked, carefully running his fingers along the case he’d made for Shiro’s toys. “I know I brought it up, but that doesn’t mean we have to do it.”

Shiro smiled, his cheeks a gentle pink. Hunk still wasn’t sure if it was from arousal or embarrassment, and that was the main source of his worry. He wanted this to be fun. It was a little out of Shiro’s wheelhouse, merging public with private in ways he usually didn’t, and Hunk would understand if he didn’t like it. Really.

Mind, Hunk would be disappointed.  He’d gotten off to the image of Shiro using Hunk’s toys in public an embarrassing number of times since he’d made them. But he would respect the decision.

“I’m fine,” Shiro replied, gaze still gentle. “Honestly, I’ll tell if you if I don’t like an idea. This is new, sure, but it’s not bad. So long as it’ll turn off if we have to get into the lions in an emergency.”

Hunk’s brows jumped. “Of course! All of these will deactivate if you get away from the castle. At least, unless you ask me to modify them. But I don’t know how much you’ll want to use them on a planet.”

Considering, Shiro shrugged. “Depends. But probably not. I’d prefer take care of my needs at home, if possible.” He leaned back, palms and nails rasping gently against his sheets. “So go ahead. Pick something out.”

“I get to pick?” Hunk’s cheeks flushed as he looked over the selection. “Oh, boy.”

Shiro grinned at him. “I figure you’ll know which one will be the most discrete anyway.”

Glancing over, Hunk tilted his head and gave a smile. “I wasn’t thinking discrete.”

Eyes wide, Shiro flushed deeper. “I- oh.”

“It’ll be subtle,” Hunk continued, pressing the advantage with eager curiosity. It was so fun to fluster Shiro.  “But where’s the fun if no one could find out?  Or if it’s not powerful enough to really distract you.”  Pulling out the levels of the box like bleachers, Hunk considered.  “I want you to know it’s there, and I want you to wonder if everyone else can too.”

Taking a ragged breath, Shiro scrubbed over his face.  “I didn’t know what I was unleashing.”

“But it’s okay?”

Shiro looked up at him, pupils blown and cheeks red.  “Very.”

Hunk smiled back, edging on a smirk.  “I’m glad.”  Finally, he picked out one specimen he hadn’t had a chance to show Shiro yet.  It’d be a surprise.  “Alright, here.”

Before Hunk could hand it over, Shiro flipped over on the bed, so he was on all fours instead.  In one surprisingly casual move, he pulled down his pants and spread his legs.

No underwear.  Oh, boy.

“You’re going to soak through so fast like that,” Hunk breathed.

Shiro shrugged.  “I’ll be sitting at the dinner table, so no one will be able to tell.  You’ll just have to help me hide it.”  

Minx.

Hunk let out a low groan that rumbled through his chest.  “You want me to put it in?”

This time, Shiro looked back over his shoulder.  “No, I’m doing yoga.”

“Downward facing doggy-style?”  Hunk asked, chuckling.

Shiro paused, then let out a noise surprisingly close to a giggle.  “Okay, that one was bad.  Sorry Hunk, but no.”

Humming, Hunk stepped forward and pressed one palm over Shiro’s ass, cupping as much as he could at once.  Immediately, Shiro shuddered and gasped.  “You sure?  You seem pretty excited about it.”

“I like a lot more things than I thought I did,” Shiro told him, voice utterly flat.  “But puns do not get me excited.  Sorry.”

Hunk swirled his finger around the hole.  Shiro jolted like he’d been shocked.  “Well, gosh, that doesn’t inspire me to help you at all.”

“I’m not-”  Shiro’s hips bucked and he took a deep breath.  “I’m not going to tell you puns are sexy just so you’ll put in the toy?”

Rather than answer, Hunk continued the slow circles, now pressing his thumb in until it just barely didn’t slip inside.  Slick started to drip down as Hunk opened his hole from nothing but pressure.

Shiro whined and spread his legs further.  “Hunk,” he groaned.  “Please.  I can’t-  Being spread like this and you watching and waiting is…. I thought I could get there before I got soaked.”

“That was silly,” Hunk told him flatly.  “Say it and I’ll go.”  He pushed his thumb forward, like he was about to press inside, then pulled back at the last second.

Finally, Shiro thumped his head forward against the covers.  “Fine!  Your puns are sexy.  You stupid yoga wordplay turned me on.  Whatever you want to hear.  Please?”

“Good boy.”  And while Shiro was shill shivering from that, Hunk twisted his hand and pushed in two fingers.  He scissored Shiro open wide, and then pressed in a small, egg-like object with a widened base like a plug.

With that in place, Hunk rubbed up and down Shiro’s back.  “How’s that feel?”

Shiro shirted experimentally.  “Good.  It feels settled in place.”  He pushed himself up and took a deep breath.  “That’s not as bad as I thought.  For a while there I thought you’d have me stretched wide the whole time.”

“Just wait,” Hunk promised, kissing him on the cheek.  He helped pull Shiro’s pants up and smoothed out the dark cloth.  Really, Shiro’s fondness for black clothing was going to be the only thing that saved them here.

Once he was settled again, Shiro gave Hunk a perfectly composed smile, as if they weren’t about to go get into serious mischief.  Not that anyone needed to know.  Well, Lance would find out later, because Hunk wasn’t going to keep this from him.  

Okay, time to focus.

Kissing Shiro gently, Hunk held up a small remote.  “I’ll have this with me the whole time, but take some time to adjust and calm down a little, alright?”

“Probably wise,” Shiro agreed.  “If I get more excited I’ll say screw it and climb on the table for you to mount me right there.”

Hunk froze, his own cheeks flushing with color.

Shiro smirked up at him, looking astonishingly unruffled.

“Yeah, I take it back, I’m not going easy on you anymore.  Get going.”

Laughing, Shiro stood up and started for the door.

He still yelped satisfyingly when Hunk gave him a good spank for his teasing.

***

Hunk let Shiro get settled at the table while he prepped the dishes for dinner.  The remote felt heavier than it should have, a constant reminder of the power he had over Shiro at the moment.  That toy was inside him, and they were relying completely on Shiro’s pokerface to keep the entire table from realizing what was going on.

If there was anyone’s pokerface that Hunk could trust with the task, it was probably Shiro’s.  But the thrill of it still burned through Hunk’s chest and stomach, shots of adrenaline each time he thought of the toy inside of Shiro and what Hunk could do with it.

For his part, Shiro was well behaved.  He took advantage of the break to calm himself, until his flush was completely gone.  Whenever Hunk looked through the kitchen door to the dining room, he was calmly reading, not rocking or teasing himself.  Probably wise, though Hunk was just a little disappointed.  He liked the idea of Shiro playing with himself in subtle ways.  That he’d be rocking back and forth, pressing the base of the toy against the chair so he could wriggle it inside himself.  Getting himself wetter and wetter before anyone even arrived, until he was already keyed and flushed and giving Hunk bedroom eyes across the table-

An alarm dragged Hunk out of his imagination.  He gave his sauce a last stir and pulled it off the heating element before it could burn.  It was, appropriately, a white, thick, creamy substance that dripped all over the angel hair-like noodles Hunk had made today.

In hindsight, this had been the wrong day to try out the recipe.  

Well, too late now.  Hunk reached over and casually tapped the console on the end of the counter.  It sent off a mass message that dinner was ready as he prepped bowls and plates.  Then he carried those out, along with the floating platters stacked high with food.  “Shiro, would you give me a hand with this?”  He held out the silverware.

“Oh, of course.”  Shiro put down his pad and stood up.  As he straightened, his eyes went wide, and he bit down hard on his bottom lip.

There it was.  Hunk smiled back, not bothering to hide the mischievous edge to his smile.

Shiro’s eyes flashed as he took the handful of silverware.  Without a word of acknowledgment, he walked around the length of the long table.  There was something just slightly off with his gait, only visible if Hunk knew what he was looking for.

Which he was.  Shiro was clenched tight to keep from leaking as the plug shifted inside of him. 

While Shiro took care of that task, Hunk put out all the plates and cups, then settled the bowl of steaming, creamy pasta in the center of the table.  By the time he was done with that, Shiro had finished putting out all the utensils, and the others were starting to arrive.

“Smells good,” Pidge commented.  “Have we had this before?”

Hunk shook his head.  “Not that I’ve made.  It’s just a creamy pasta sauce, though, so you might have had something similar on Earth. That’s the hope, anyway.”

“Nothing I’ve had on Earth will compare,” Lance declared proudly.  He sat down heavily in his seat, carefully avoiding knocking Shiro’s pad.

Keith waited for Matt to sit down before carefully taking a seat at least a couple away from him.  Which was always for the best - Matt couldn’t resist pressing Keith’s buttons when they were right next to each other.  “What’s the other smell?  The kind of smoky one?”

“I don’t smell anything smoky,” Allura offered, taking her seat at the head of the table.  Coran joined her a moment later, followed by Sam, the pair of them chatting softly but enthusiastically without pause.  

Stomach dropping, Hunk clutched his pan.  “Something smells burnt to you?” He asked, voice small.

“No, it’s not that.  Kinda… something else. Heavy.”  Keith crinkled his nose.  “It’s familiar.”

Shiro cleared his throat.  “I was training before I came here,” he lied easily, and he ignored Hunk’s startled blink.  “I worked up a sweat.  You might be smelling that.  Sorry, I’ll take a shower after.”

Considering, Keith nodded.  “That makes sense.  Seems like it’s only me.”  He gestured sharply toward his face, his way of saying ‘Galra senses’.

Hunk settled down, then glanced at Shiro, who was watching Keith just a bit too carefully.

Then it hit him what Keith was smelling.  It wasn’t Shiro’s sweat. It was his arousal.  Most of it was probably covered by the smell of food and, yes, a bit of sweat.  But Keith could tell.

When Shiro looked over, Hunk smirked.

His hand went down into his pocket, and he flicked the knob.

Inside Shiro, the toy gave a strong pulse, like a shock wave underwater.  It was silent, powerful, and safe.

It also should feel very, very good for the half second it happened.

Shiro didn’t jump or start like Hunk half expected, but his hand tightened around his fork.  He continued to serve himself, but his eyes slid over to Hunk.  There was a hint of flush to Shiro’s cheeks.

Hunk smiled back, innocently as possible.

Shiro looked away first, his eyes darting to Keith.  There was no sign he’d noticed anything change.  But the fact that Shiro had even looked Keith’s way meant he had gotten even wetter from the slight tease.

This was going to be so much fun.

Hunk took a few moments to serve himself, pleased that the smell of his sauce was so close to what he’d been going for.  It was hard when Hunk knew exactly what he would use to get the right flavors and aromas on Earth, but he had to improvise depending on what planet and what trade centers they were closest to.  This had been an experiment, but one he was very pleased with so far.

Two pleasing experiments, actually.  What a good afternoon.

“This stuff is great,” Matt told him, looking up with his fork still stuck in his mouth.  “I kind of expected it to be cheesy.  But it’s sweet.”

There was a chorus of agreements, and Hunk beamed under the attention.  The hand in his pocket flicked again, and he carefully didn’t look at Shiro.  “Thank you!  It came out really well.”

Shiro cleared his throat roughly - oh, maybe he’d been swallowing just then, oops - and turned to Allura and Coran.  “Have you finished looking over the suggestions I sent?”

“Yes,” Allura agreed.  She leaned forward slightly, forearm resting against the edge of the table.  “The scenarios you mentioned were interesting, but I’m not sure the likelihood of encountering them.  Should that be our focus?”

Leaning back in his chair, Shiro tilted his head.  “Not those specifics, no.  But I think the skills are applicable elsewhere.  If nothing else, we can always use dodging practice.”

“Very true!” Coran agreed, snapping his fork up in the air as he spoke.  It sent a small rain of sauce down the table, which everyone dodged with familiar ease.  “Samuel mentioned a very interesting practice on your planet.  Ball Dodge, yes?”

“Dodge Ball,” Sam corrected gently, sipping his water.  “It’s not considered a training exercise, however.  It’s a children’s game.”

“So are the gladiators,” Coran replied.  “On the lower settings, at least.  It has the bones of a good exercise, I think.”

Just as Shiro opened his mouth to reply, Hunk hit a new button on the remote.  This one made the toy swell inside of Shiro, filling him up further and no doubt pressing on his slick gland.

This time, there was a hitch in Shiro’s breath, and he paused for an extra beat before he replied.  “Dodge Ball might not be a bad idea, though I think the simulation Matt mocked up is a more interesting version of it.”

Holding up her hand, Pidge gave them all a dry look.  “I, for one, believe Dodge Ball violates the Geneva Convention.”

“The what?” Allura asked, squinting at her.

“It does not.”  Sam shot Pidge a flat look.  “The Geneva Convention doesn’t apply to everything you don’t want to do.”

Pidge raised her brows.  “Agree to disagree.”

Reaching over, Hunk picked up his glass of water and took a sip.  The rim hid his smile as he pushed the toy up another notch.  As he watched, Shiro’s eyes went wide.  He didn’t flush, not yet, but there was a glazed look in his eyes now.  Then, rather than give him a break, Hunk expanded the plug just a bit more, until Shiro actually shifted in his seat.  The movements were subtle, but Hunk could tell he was arching his back like he was pushing forward for more.

Then Hunk dialed it back to where it had started.

Shiro’s eyes cut to him, suddenly tense.  Hunk didn’t have to be a genius to know Shiro was probably clenching hard now that the toy wasn’t helping to keep his slick inside.

Taking his hand out of his pocket, Hunk set it on the table and smiled at Shiro.

“Dodge Ball might not be bad,” Lance allowed.  “Are we doing teams?”

“We’ll have a few games, if we do that,” Shiro answered, voice still completely even.  Damn.  “There’s a number of combinations I’d like to try.”

“I’m out on this one,” Matt said, crinkling his nose.  “I have enough PTSD, I don’t need to bring up childhood Dodge Ball trauma too.”

Sam sighed deeply.  “I do wonder how the pair of you ended up so dramatic.”

Pointing her fork threatening at Matt, Pidge narrowed her eyes.  “If I have to play, so do you.”

“I’m not a paladin.”

“You don’t have to be to play Dodge Ball.”

Shiro smirked, leaning back in his chair.  Hunk was probably the only one who noticed how the move made him twitch.  “I think you should play too, Matt.  It’ll be good for you.”

“It’s just Dodge Ball,” Keith added.   “I don’t get all the complaining.  It’s a game.  You throw a ball.  No big deal.”

“It’s the noise,” Pidge intoned.  “That awful sproing of a rubber ball on linoleum floors.”  She shivered.

Hunk laughed.  “It’s a pretty terrible noise.  I wonder if we can get the balls we make to do it too.”

The challenge made Pidge pause with interest.  The materials they had weren’t a one to one, but between the two of them, they could come up with something similar.

Hand ducking back into his pocket, Hunk made the toy grow again.  This time, Shiro’s eyes caught Hunk’s hand duck away, so he was prepared when it expanded inside him.  But when Hunk pulsed it while it was big, Shiro's froze utterly.  His lips parted slightly, red like Shiro had been them at some point.  For just a moment, he looked like he might crack and moan.

Then Keith took a deep breath.  His eyes cut to Shiro, brows up and lips curled teasingly.  As the Dodgeball conversation continued, he mouthed ‘you really need that shower.’

Shiro actually blushed.  From how he was shifting, Hunk suspected he was pressing his thighs together.  ‘Sorry,’ he mouthed back.

Keith started to nod, but then he paused.  He took another deep breath through his nose, eyes narrowed.

That was when Hunk pulsed it, this time holding the button down.  It would ripple continuously inside of Shiro until it was over.

Shiro bit his bottom lip hard, and he seemed to curl up on himself suddenly.  His eyes met Keith, this time somewhere between embarrassed and mischievous.

It took a moment, but then it visibly clicked.  Keith’s eyes went wide and his mouth fell open.  He looked Shiro up and down, then glanced up and down the table.

Hunk met his eyes and gave a small toast with his glass.  Busted.  He’d remember Keith’s sense of smell next time they tried this.

Flushing as well, Keith looked between them, then reached for his own glass and took a huge gulp.  Then he smiled at Hunk with just a bit too much teeth.

Approval.  Not that Hunk needed it, but it was better than annoyance.

But being caught seemed to have a big effect on Shiro.  Now his flush had traveled over his cheeks and to his ears, and he hadn’t straightened himself back up.  Instead he was resting both arms on the table, like it was all that was keeping him from curling up into a ball or laying over the table.

Hunk hit the button again.

This time, Shiro’s hips actually bucked.

“You okay there, Shiro?”

Hunk took his finger off the button just as Shiro looked up, his eyes glazed and wet.  He managed a smile for Lance.  “Yeah.  Just a little sore.  I think eating so soon after training might not be agreeing with me, either.”

Letting out a concerned hum, Hunk reached over to pat Shiro on the back.  He was hot to the touch, and even the quick brush of Hunk’s hand made him shiver.  “Maybe you should go rest up.”

“I’m fine,” Shiro replied, voice thick.

Frowning, Sam narrowed his eyes.  “Lean this way.”

Shiro paused.  His expression went carefully neutral as he slowly leaned toward Sam, gripping the edge of the table.

Looking him over critically, Sam rested the back of his hand on Shiro’s forehead.  “You’re definitely warm.  Maybe you should go in the pod.”

Uh oh.

“No!”  Shiro reared back, now blushing outright.  Across the table, Keith’s hand came up to cover his mouth, hiding his smile.  “I’m just-”

It was bad.  It was mean.

But Hunk pulsed the toy again.

Shiro squeaked.  “I’ll just go to bed early,” he decided, pushing his chair out and standing.  He winced when he straightened out, and there was a tremble to his hands.  His pants were dark, but Hunk thought there was a part that looked just a little bit darker.

Brows up, Sam considered Shiro carefully, in a way that suggested they’d be having a talk about his sudden fear of Pods.  Oops.  But he just nodded for now.  “Have a good rest.”

“Night, Shiro!” Lance called, waving enthusiastically.  “Lemme know if you want me to borrow my sleep mask until the night cycle kicked in.  I have a playlist that’s good for relaxing too.”

Shiro smiled back, expression softening.  “I’ll do that.  Thank you for the offer.  Good night, everyone.”

There was a chorus of well wishes as he slipped out.  The conversation around Dodge Ball picked up quickly enough after.

Keith, however, turned to Hunk.  “You should go after him.”

“Why?” Lance asked, glancing over.  

“Because if Shiro needs help, Hunk is the only one strong enough to carry him,” Keith replied flatly.  “Unless you think you could drag Shiro to his room by his arm?”

Lance snorted.  “If he’s that bad he should go in a pod,” he replied, but didn’t otherwise argue the logic.

“I can do that,” Hunk agreed, giving him a small, thankful smile.  “You’ll clean up?”

Nodding, Keith shrugged.  “Sure.  Take care of him.”

Who knew Keith could be so subtle.

“I will,” Hunk replied.  He pushed himself up and slipped his hands into his pockets.  “I’ll see you in a bit.”

Matt waved cheerfully.  “Good luck.  Shiro is a beast when he’s under the weather.”

“I can handle him like this,” Hunk said easily.  “But if I need to, I can call in backup.”  He gave a last wave before slipping out.

Now was probably a good time to prove that the remote didn’t just work in the same room, but all over the castle.

Humming cheerfully to himself, Hunk fiddled with the remote, pulling and vibrating the toy at random, prolonged intervals.  He took his sweet time wandering through the halls, content to let Shiro experience the full effects while he waited.

Hunk’s first stop was to Shiro’s room.  When he knocked, there was no answer.  A quick tap of the code proved the room was indeed empty.  So he’d probably gone to Hunk’s room then.  Still without any hurry, he ambled down the hall and turned a corner.

Only to find Shiro outside the door to Hunk’s room.  He was practically collapsed against the wall, breathing heavily and groaning.  His eyes were tightly clenched and his fingers scratched along the smooth metal.  When Hunk gave the remote another pulse, he cried out and arched back, as if trying to push back onto the toy.  At this angle and now that he could stare, Hunk could dell that Shiro’s pants were definitely soaked.

“You definitely look like you could use some help.”

Shiro’s head shot up.  He looked utterly desperate, mouth open and red, eyes wild and feverish.  His bangs stuck to his sweaty forehead, and all of him was a trembling, tense line.

It was amazing, how quickly his composure had crumpled once there was no one to maintain it for.

One of these days, Hunk was going to put Shiro in a room by himself with a camera and tease him from afar.  Without anyone to perform for, Shiro would probably fall apart quickly.

Something to look forward to.

Shiro reached up to wipe his eyes, hands still trembling.  “Please,” he groaned, already throaty.  “I can’t- I tried to get in but the c-code.”  He reached for the door, but Hunk pulsed and expanded the toy.  His fingers jolted, hitting several buttons at once, and his eyes completely glazed over.  “Keep forgetting.”

“Poor Shiro,” Hunk cooed, stepping forward.  He tapped in his code, then smiled as Shiro nearly stumbled through the door.  “You definitely look feverish.  Why don’t you lie down for a little while, hm?”

Mouth falling open, Shiro nodded eagerly.  He scrambled onto the bed, laying on his back with his legs falling open wide in invitation.  “Please,” he repeated, arching off the bed.  Presenting himself.  “I need help.”

“You look like it,” Hunk agreed.

Then he sat down at his desk chair.

Shiro frowned and pushed himself up to his elbows.  “What are you-”

Hunk pulsed the toy.

Sobbing, Shiro crashed back down.  “It’s so much,” he gasped, eyes screwing shut.  “Fuck, it was killing me.”

“You were so close to holding out,” Hunk teased.  “They’re all going to fuss over you tomorrow.”

Shiro scrambled at the covers, still locked in the thrall of the toy.  “Hunk.  Hunk, please.  Stop teasing.  I need it.  I need it to move!”

Slowly, Hunk’s smile grew.  “Oh, do you?  How about this.”

With that, he flicked the expansion controls up and down, so it grew and shrunk inside him over and over.  It wasn’t quite the quality of the fucking machine, but right now it should be plenty.

“Aah!”  Shiro’s hips worked in tiny, frantic thrusts.  “Yes- no, no, it’s not- fuck!”  His eyes screwed tightly shut, and his mouth hung open, wet and messy and inviting.  “Hunk.  Hunk!”

Hunk had completely planned on dragging this out.  Waiting till Shiro was an incoherent mess, or until there were tears.

He hadn’t expected Shiro to come apart this quickly.  Something about the situation had clearly gotten to him.

“Did you like Keith figuring it out?” Hunk asked.  His voice came out rough, somewhere between teasing and aggressive.  “Knowing he could smell how eager you were?”

Shiro cried out.  “I- Yes.  I liked it.”  His eyes cracked open, wet and red.  “I liked it.”

“You liked getting into trouble?  Knowing all you had to do was stand up and turn around, and then everyone would see how drenched you are?”

This time, there was no verbal answer.  Shiro sobbed and keened, his heels scraping uselessly against the covers.  But he nodded, eager and loose like a puppet on a string.

Good enough.

Hunk stood up and moved to the edge of the bed.  “Get your pants off and spread your legs.  I want to see.”

Immediately, Shiro fumbled with the button of his pants and shoved them down his hips. A wave of scent hit Hunk like a physical force.  No wonder Keith had smelled it.  They were lucky the Altean’s noses weren’t all that much better than human ones (no matter what they insisted).  Once the pants and boots were off, Shiro pulled his legs up to his chest then held his cheeks apart, so Hunk could see the yellow base of the plug.  

“It looks so pretty in you,” Hunk nearly cooed, taking hold of the base.  He pulled it back an inch, just enough to strain Shiro’s hole, then pushed it back in.  “I’m not sure I want to take it out.  I think I want to admire it.

Shiro’s hands found Hunk’s shoulders, gripping tightly.  “Please,” he tried again, rough and breathy.  “I need… I need-”

Leaning down, Hunk pressed a kiss to Shiro’s thighs. “Poor boy.  I’ll give you what you need.”  He pulled on the plug again, holding it so the widest point was right at Shiro’s hole, stretching him wide.

Finally, achingly slowly, Hunk pulled it free.  Immediately, rivulets of slick started to drip out of Shiro, wetting the fabric under him.  Hunk couldn’t bring himself to care, not when Shiro let out a shivery sigh and curled his toes, like he was both relieved at the move and pained by the loss.

“You look so pretty like this,” Hunk told him, pressing a kiss to the base of Shiro’s cock.  “All eager and soft.  You’re pliant for me.  You’d do anything for more, wouldn’t you?”

Shiro nodded, another loose movement.  “Yeah,” he agreed, gripping at the covers.  “Anything.”

Running two fingers up the length of Shiro’s cock, Hunk smiled when it twitched.  “Well, then you need to pay the price.”

“What?” Shiro asked, trying to push up onto his elbows.  “What do you want?”

Hunk smiled up at him.  “Kisses.”

For a moment, Shiro just stared. Then he groaned and flopped back.  “Then kiss me,” he demanded, a hint of a sulk to his voice.  “And then fuck me.”

“As you wish.”  Hunk crawled up Shiro’s body and cupped his cheek.  When Shiro met his eyes, then Hunk leaned in to kiss him.

He took his time, cataloging Shiro’s mouth as if there was no urgency at all.  Clearly, Shiro disagreed, judging by the way he locked his legs around Hunk’s hips and bucked onto him.

When he pulled back, Shiro had lost the pout, and his expression was warm and liquid.  “That’s a pretty good price.”

“It is,” Hunk replied, pressing them foreheads and noses together.  “You ready for me?”

Shiro nodded, nudging Hunk in the process. “Please,” he repeated, this time a whisper.

Lining himself, Hunk pressed his way in.  Shiro’s lids fluttered and his mouth hung open, kiss swollen and wet.

“Just like that, my pretty boy,” Hunk murmured fondly, enjoying the way Shiro’s eyes lit up.  “Finally full.  All that teasing and you finally get your reward.  You were so good to me.  Maybe next time we’ll do this at dinner with just a few people.  And everyone will know exactly what’s happening to you the whole time, how’s that sound?  We can eat and watch the show as your writhe and arch and need, and when we’re satisfied and full, we’ll fill you up too.”

Shiro gasped, eyes actually rolling up in his head.  The shudder that ran through him was full body, and Hunk could feel him clench, sloppy and wet, around his cock.  “Please,” he repeated, like he’d forgotten any other word.

Holding onto his hips, Hunk started to thrust, groaning softly.  Shiro was so hot inside, sopping and messy with each thrust.  After approaching an hour of teasing and keeping the plug in, he was utterly soaked.  Each snap of his hips made a wet sloshing noise that went straight to his cock.

Under him, Shiro started to straight up.  At first, Hunk thought he was squirming or bucking, but he grazed his lips over Hunk’s cheek until he found his mouth.  Then they were kissing again, gentle and warm where the thrusts were short but hard.  Shiro gave a quiet groan into his mouth, barely more than a whimper.

It was cute, and it made Hunk want to drive in all the harder.

So he did.

“Hunk,” Shiro murmured, his lips soft and warm against Hunk’s.  “M’close.  Want you to fill me.  Please?”

Hunk hummed his agreement.  “One second.”  He shifted his grip on Shiro’s hips then fucked in all the way, grinding his hips in dirty circles.  He pulled out almost all the way, then snapped in hard, burying himself to the hilt again.

Gripping hard at his shoulders, Shiro shut his eyes tight and whined, arching up into him.  “Hunk,” he repeated, a desperate groan.

“I almost- fuck!”

With that, Hunk bit down on Shiro’s bottom lip and came.  He reached down and wrapped a hand around Shiro’s cock, pumping only a few times before he was coming too.

In the hazy aftermath, Hunk flopped sideways, so he landed next to Shiro instead of on top of him.  He didn’t pull out right away, instead pulling Shiro close and wrapping an arm around him.  “You good?”

“Mmm,” Shiro agreed, face pillowed on Hunk’s shoulder.  “Yeah.  M’good.”  He smiled up at him, eyes warm.  “Thank you for indulging me.”

“I could say the same thing.”  Hunk pet down Shiro’s hip and smiled when he felt kisses peppered up his neck.  “You were the one who had to keep it up.  You did well.”

Shiro laughed.  “Not really.  Keith smelling it hit me hard.  I like your idea better.”  He nuzzled into Hunk’s neck. “I’m just sorry we only got to use one more of your toys.” 

Eyes tracking to the abandoned box, Hunk smiled.  “Who said we’re stopping now?”

Pausing, Shiro looked up at him, then at the box as well.  Slowly, he smiled.  “Nothing at all.”  Then he glanced over.  “Five minute break.”

“Only for more kisses.”

“Deal.”

When Hunk tilted his head down, he covered Shiro’s smile with his own.


	3. Shallura, Lingerie, dirty talk, punishment

Really, this was silly.  

There was no reason for Shiro to sneak around like this.  Allura had, more than once, encouraged him to speak up about his interests.  And from previous experience, he knew very well she would enjoy this.  

But-

Well, there were some things Shiro liked to play close to his chest.  One of them was just how much he cared about his appearance.  He kept his hair the way he liked it, he used to wear cover-up and foundation for any spots, he ironed his clothes when possible and needed.  Shiro wanted to make a specific impression on the people around him.

Part of that impression was that Shiro’s appearance was effortless.  Specifically asking Allura about this particular interest would be betraying that.

So, yes, it was silly and it was pointless.  The only consequences of being honest and forthright would be mild surprise at absolute worst.

But if Shiro could do this without getting caught, then he didn’t even have to worry about it.

Which was why Shiro found himself in Allura’s closet.  She’d invited him for the night, but he’d finished up looking over the data from training early.  While Allura was still working with Coran on improving their navigation systems, he had her room to himself.

And Shiro was using it to poke around in her closet.

Yeah, okay, maybe silly wasn’t the right word.  Pathetic, instead.

But Shiro was… curious.

Allura’s closet was split into two parts.  There was one section that contained her usual dress and battle suits, along with armor, boots, and other sensible, everyday clothing options.

The other was different.

If 20 percent was taken up by Allura’s usual outfits, the other 80 percent was pure princess.

There were long, gossamer gowns in blues and pinks, jewels and clips for Allura’s hair, shoes with long, delicate straps that would twist up Allura’s legs.  There were jackets and shawls and sashes, glimmering and fine, made of material that felt cool and silky under Shiro’s remaining natural palm.

Then there was the stuff Shiro really should leave alone.

The undergarments on this side were what Shiro would have called lingerie.  There was something not unlike a corset, made of dark blue material with glimmering silver trim, and what looked like a wrap with cups made of lace and silk.  The underwear was varied as well, from scraps of fabric in whites and pale blues that were close to panties, to longer, more utilitarian garments more able to withstand Allura’s athleticism.

Taking the corset, Shiro ran his fingers along the ribbing.  The material was rough on the outside from all the decorations, but the inside was made of an more velvety fabric.  Bringing it to his face, Shiro rubbed it against his cheek and smiled.  It felt nice.  Smelled nice too, like the perfume Allura used. 

Of course, that was the exact moment the lights flickered on.

Freezing, Shiro slowly turned around.  Allura leaned against the door, clearly satisfied with herself for surprising him.

“Find anything interesting?”  She asked.

Cheeks burning, Shiro looked at the corset in his hand (it was practically Allura’s bra, oh jeez) and down at the open drawer in front of him, filled with more undergarments.  

Slowly, he put the corset down.  “I’m sorry for intruding,” he said, voice caught in his throat.  Shiro couldn’t speak around his mortification.  “I shouldn’t be in here without you.”

Allura stepped forward, still smirking.  “I don’t believe that was the question I asked you.”

It wasn’t?  Shiro paused, thinking back.  It took long enough for Allura to come up to him, now an inch taller than him.  Her finger caught under his chin, tilting his head up.

“I asked ‘did you find anything interesting?’” Allura repeated slowly, enunciating clearly.

Shiro’s blush darkened.  Worse, the mortification didn’t make a dent in his low arousal.  If anything, it made it worse.  He clenched his thighs together.  “I’m sorry, Princess,” he finally replied.  It wasn’t the question, no, but it was his answer.

Shaking her head, Allura sighed.  “I told you that you were welcome to try on outfits if you’d like to.  You seemed to like the consort clothing.  Did you get lost looking for it?”

It was an out, and one Shiro was fully prepared to take.  But when he opened his mouth, the words didn’t come out.  “I was just looking,” he finally replied instead.  “I was curious.”

“Curious about what?” Allura asked.  “I know you have seen my underwear before.  You have seen what’s underneath it.”

True enough.  The blunt wording made Shiro squirm and look away.  “Just curious.”

Allura’s grip tightened on his chin, and she tilted his head up further.  “I want you to be honest with me, my Paladin.”

Dammit.  The address had the dual effect of both making him want to obey (for the delicious results) and making his chest feel molten.  “I wanted to see what you had,” he finally replied softly.  Each word came out slowly and individually as he picked them out.  “Because I like how they look, and I wanted to… see.”

“You wished to wear them?” Allura confirmed.  “That can easily be done.  You saw how I enjoyed dressing you up before.  Why did you think you needed to sneak?”

Shiro’s cheeks burned even hotter.  “It was part of the fun.”

It turned out, so was getting caught.  Shiro hadn’t really thought about it, other than in a frightened way.  But now, looking up at Allura’s stern face, the results of his snooping in plain view… 

Well, Shiro was soaking through his own underwear at this point.

“I see,” Allura replied thoughtfully.  She tilted her head like a predatory bird, then nodded.  “You certainly should have just asked instead of going through my things.  You would not have been denied, and yet you insisted on going behind my back.”

Despite knowing Allura was only saying this for Shiro’s reaction, shame still made his stomach flip.  It added to the heated core of his stomach, and he ground his thighs together.  “I’m sorry, Princess.”

“I see that I have given you too much leeway,” Allura continued.  Her voice was stern, but her gaze was calculating and careful.  No doubt watching for his reaction.

Well, she was getting one.  It was an enthusiastic thumbs up.

Tilting his head, Shiro caught Allura’s thumb in his mouth.  He gave it a gentle, pleading suck.  “I’m sorry,” he repeated, but this time it was coy.  “I thought it would be fun.”

“That’s hardly a reason.”  Allura’s eyes flickered to the corset, then back to Shiro.  “If you’re so curious, I think you need to have a lesson.  One on exactly how much care and effort it takes to wear something like this.  It’s not for casual groping.”

Shiro nodded, eyes bright.  “If that’ll help me make it up to you, Princess, then please do.”

Eyes flashing, Allura cupped the back of Shiro’s head and drew him in for a kiss.  “Manipulative,” she murmured, but it was complimentary.  “Go sit in front of my dresser.  I’ll make sure you look exactly how you act.”

The promise made Shiro’s blush return.  He nodded and pushed up on his tip toes to press a thankful kiss to her cheek.  Then he slipped out and settled down.  “Should I do anything while I wait?” He asked, eying the huge collections of pants and make-ups on Allura’s dresser.

“Strip.”

Oh.

Yeah, Shiro could do that.

He pulled off his shirt and vest first, carefully not looking at himself in the mirror as he did so.  Soon, Shiro would be aroused enough he wouldn’t notice, and then he’d be fine.  For now, the collection of discolorations and splotches were only an uncomfortable distraction.

Next came Shiro’s pants.  After a moment’s hesitation, he took off his underwear too. Allura had said to strip, and that meant everything.  Shiro knew that much from experience.  Then he sat back down, shivering at the feeling of the stool against his bare ass.  

He was going to leave a wet mark where he was sitting.

A shiver ran up Shiro’s spine, leaving him flush.  In the mirror, he could see his nipples harden.

Biting his bottom lip, Shiro looked away before he could see more.

Allura finally came out, the dark blue corset in one hand, and some sort of twisted piece of metal and gems in the other.  She set both down on her bed, and then moved in front of Shiro.  He straightened under his gaze, posture perfect and expression calm.

Tilting her head, Allura hummed.  Then she reached down and gave one nipple a hard pinch.

“Allura!” Shiro gasped, jolting.  His posture fell apart like a dropped puppet, his legs splayed out and his chest pressed forward.

Allura’s brows jumped up.  “Excuse me?”

Wha- oh.  “Princess,” Shiro corrected.  “My apologies.  I was startled.”

“You know better,” Allura scolded, expression still stern and flat.  “I expect better of you.”

Despite himself, despite knowing this was a game, Shiro’s stomach dropped.

His cock did not.

Judging by the way Allura’s eyes flickered down, she noticed that as well.

“I considered bringing you other undergarments,” Allura said.  “But I felt they’d only be in the way.  Clearly, you have a goal in mind, and someone as eager and needy as you would only find them a bother, don’t you think?”

Shiro’s cheeks flamed.  He squirmed on the chair, then winced as the fabric rubbed his eager hole.  “I don’t think it’d be a waste,” he offered.

“I do.  They would only immediately be wet and soiled, from the looks of you.”

True to her words, Shiro was only getting wetter.  He bit his bottom lip, hands clenching on top of his thighs.

Allura nodded, as if he’d voiced his agreement.  “I said we’ll make your appearance match your actions.  And you have been acting like there’s only one thing on your mind, so we’ll treat you as such.”

“Princess,” Shiro groaned.  It wasn’t a protest, or even encouragement.  It was just an outlet for the bubbling, half-shocked arousal building in him.

Pausing, Allura waited for more.  When none came, she nodded to him.  “Straighten back up.  If you’re lucky, I won’t tease you more.”

Shiro was okay with teasing, but he also had an idea where this was going.  So he straightened his back and set his shoulders, waiting.

Taking hold of the corset, Allura settled it around Shiro’s chest.  “You have such a small waist,” she muttered quietly.  “You’re lucky this is for a slighter form.”

True.  Shiro hadn’t seen one for other sizes, like many of Allura’s outfits were.  “I’m very lucky,” he agreed softly.  “Not just for the corset, but for the person who owns it.”

In the mirror, Allura’s expression softened.  She looked over his shoulder, meeting his eyes for just a moment.

Then she leaned in and bit his ear.  Hard.

“Ah!”  Shiro’s back arched and his eyes slammed shut.  At this level of arousal, the sensation shot straight through him and dribbled out of his hole.

Allura smirked, utterly pleased with herself.  “Flattery will get you nowhere, my Paladin.  You still have a punishment to face.”

“I was just being honest,” Shiro replied, nearly a sulk.  “I’ll keep thoughts like that to myself from now on, I suppose.”

Shooting him a flat look, Allura went back to lacing up the corset.  She pulled it taut, starting at the very bottom and loosely lacing it so it settled in place without needing to be held.  Then she started over, tightening it as far as it would go without serious effort.  

Maybe one day they’d lace the corset up enough really affect Shiro’s figure.  But today, Shiro would rather not bother.  This was about the appearance rather than the real thing.

Once Allura was satisfied, she rested her hands loosely on either side of Shiro’s neck.  They were startlingly warm in the otherwise cool room, and even the gentle brush made him shiver.  “You’re beginning to look as you should.”

Looking over his chest in the mirror, Shiro bit his bottom lip.  “It’s a little-  It’s lovely.  But it’s a contrast.”  He ran his fingers along the twisting design on the corset, but his eyes followed the slashing scars etched into his skin.

Allura frowned and rested her head on top of his.  “Hmm.  Well, we’re not done yet.”  She reached for a pot on her dresser.

Oh.  “Are you doing my make-up again?” 

“Not like before,” Allura replied.  Opening the jar, she took a brush and started to apply it to her own lips.  “Before, you were wearing the outfit of a royal consort.  Today, you have not acted with the dignity and restraint a consort would show, and thus you do not earn that privilege.

Shiro’s shoulders slumped.  “Oh.”  Well, that was a shame. He’d liked that.

Pausing, Allura looked down, then tapped Shiro on the shoulder.  “Another time,” she replied, more gently.  “For now, I have another idea.  Turn to face me, please.”

Relaxing, Shiro did.  The move reminded him again of how wet he was, and the chair would be a mess when he moved.  But now he couldn’t see his reflection, only Allura.

“Good boy.”

Shiro’s breath caught.  He clenched his hands to keep from touching himself.

Smirking, Allura put the pot down.  Then she knelled so they were on the same level.  “Close your eyes.”

Shiro obeyed immediately.  His whole body thrummed with tension, but in a positive way.  It was anticipation, and not of pain.  Of pleasure.

For a moment, Shiro couldn’t feel anything.  Then there was a gust of hot breath over his cheek.  Allura kissed under one eye, then on his nose, finishing below the other.  With that she pulled back, but quickly ducked down.  She started to kiss over his chest as well, in clustered patches that spanned his shoulders and down his arms.

Clearly, there was a pattern here.  But Shiro didn’t know what it could be.

“Can I open my eyes, Princess?”

“No, you may not.”

Shiro bit his bottom lip and forced himself to keep his eyes shut.

Finally, Allura finished up.  There was a long pause, with a few tapping sounds against what sounded nearly plastic.  Eventually, Shiro realized she was reapplying the lipstick paint.  

Fingers curled under Shiro’s chin, forcing his head up again. He clenched his eyes tightly to keep from opening them.

“Good boy.”

When Shiro’s mouth fell open, Allura kissed him properly.

It was a slow, deep kiss.  Almost immediately, she sucked his tongue into her mouth, scraping it with her teeth.  Shiro shuddered in her grin, letting out a soft moan into her mouth.

Pulling back, Allura pressed several more fleeting pecks around his mouth.  Her thumb rolled over his bottom lip, dragging it down.  Then her other hand found his bangs, taking hold and tugging up.

Finally, Allura stepped back, and Shiro was left suddenly achy and cold.

“You may open your eyes now, my Paladin.”

When Shiro finally looked, Allura smiled down at him, expression pleased.  The red of her lips was smeared slightly, but otherwise she was still well put together.  Her hair was still neatly pinned back, and there wasn’t even an wrinkle in her dress.

It was quite the contrast, considering how wrecked Shiro felt.

“Now turn.”

Shiro did, and then froze.

He was damn near covered in kiss marks.  Not only was his mouth smeared with messy red streaks, there were distinct lip prints over the curve of his scar.  More peppered his chest and arms, all placed to obscure and paint over his scars.  They were clearly visible, but they weren’t as eye-catching as the bright red.

Heart swelling, Shiro bit his bottom lip.  “Oh.”

“This is how you’ve been acting,” Allura replied, nosing at his temple.  She smiled at him in their reflection.  “What do you have to say to that?”

Shiro considered.  “Nothing to say,” he replied.  Instead, he pushed his chest out further and slowly spread his thighs.

Letting out a low groan, Allura reached down and smoothed her hands up and down Shiro’s thighs.  Her nails scraped the delicate skin until his breath caught.  “Seems you aren’t done misbehaving,” she murmured.  “If you’re going to act like this, you should do so constructively.”  She looked him over, eyes bright.  “Get on the bed and present yourself to me.”

Shiro jolted at the very thought.  Bobbing his head, he stood, then winced as slick ran down his thigh.  He was a mess.  “Yes, Princess.”

Climbing onto the bed, Shiro considered, then flipped onto his back.  He spread his legs, shivering slightly at the sight of himself in the dresser mirror.  The man looking back at him was absolutely whorish, from the outfit to the lipstick, to the red, hungry hole between splayed thighs.

Standing, Allura took her sweet time undressing.  The whole time, Shiro stayed in place, legs open and fighting off shivers.  Allura kept her room colder than Shiro usually preferred.

That and posing like a whore and holding it did a number on Shiro.  After all, he cared how he appeared.  It was the point.

Finally, Allura stood in front of him, completely nude.  Between her legs was something that looked like a fleshy corkscrew.  It was long and thick, and just the sight of it made Shiro have to clench.

Chuckling, Allura crooked a finger.  “Come to the edge of the bed.”

Shiro did, scooting forward until his ass was flush with the end.  Allura reached out, her hands stilling him, and she shoved his knees up to his sides.  “Hold them here.”

Grabbing under his knees, Shiro nodded.  “Yes, Princess.”

“That’s my Paladin.”  Held open like that, there was nothing Shiro could do to stop leaking.  Allura smiled, running her finger between his cheeks. “Are you ready for me?”

Head falling back, Shiro gasped.  “Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, Princess.”

With a final smirk, Allura snapped her hips forward.

The cock parted Shiro open smoothly.  It seemed to spiral inside of him.  He wasn’t sure if it was actually spinning, or if that was an effect of the corkscrew shape.

Shiro also did not care.  Either way, it felt amazing.

Groaning, he arched up, trying to buck down further on Allura’s cock.  But his position on his back kept him from going anywhere, as did Allura’s grip on his hips.  She was free to take her sweet time splitting him open.

Finally, Allura bottomed out.  She leaned forward between his splayed legs to press a kiss to his messy, red lips.  “You feel lovely around me.  You always make me want to keep you this way, pleasured and lovely.”

“Would I be your consort?” Shiro asked, lips curled up.

Allura hummed.  “No, not like this.  You could work your way there, but this time?  You would be my kept boy.  A bed warmer.”

Shuddering, Shiro’s eyes fell closed.  “W-what would people think?”

“They would think ‘what a lovely toy.’” Allura replied, smirking.  “They would think ‘he would look lovely on her sheets.’  Or maybe ‘No wonder, I bet he begs prettily.’”  

Shiro gasped and clenched around her, eyes slamming shut.  “W-would they even see me?”

“Of course. I would bring you to all the events.  Have you in my lap during certain parties.  Show off your pretty corset and make-up.  More importantly, show off the perfect gasps and noises you make.”  She ground her cock in harder, making him keen.  “Just like that, yes.”

Shiro’s toes curled helplessly in the air.  “Princess,” he gasped, jerking under her.  “Please.”

Leaning in, Allura bit down on a nipple, likely just to hear Shiro sob from it.  “None of them would be allowed to touch, oh no.  They’d have to see the way you drip for me and hear the way you cry out.  Every one of them would want you, but you would be mine.  Only for the people I deem worthy, like the team.”

In this moment, it was so tempting to agree.  The idea of having nothing to do but have sex and lounge in Allura’s glorious bed was tempting, if only while he was currently having his brains fucked out.  It would drive him up the wall in minutes, but right now there was no better idea.

Allura reached down and wrapped her fingers around Shiro’s cock.  “Come for me, my Paladin.  I wish to feel you clench.”  She picked up the pace, the screwing motion brushing his prostate and slick gland over and over.  Each snap of her hips forced out more liquid.  Shiro could feel it dripping out of him with each powerful thrust.

“I- I’m cl…”  His voice gave out as he gasped.  “Please!”

Humming, Allura started to pump in time with her thrusts. When she bottomed out, she scraped her thumb over the slit.

That was enough.  With a sob, Shiro came hard.  He sprayed into her hand and gushed over her cock, leaving him wrung dry.

As he came, Allura picked up the pace again, downright slamming him.  It pummeled both glands until Shiro could only dig his fingers into this thighs and scream with the oversensitive pleasure of it.  But even when his vision grayed out and spotted over, he would rather stop breathing than ask Allura to stop.

Finally, Allura came as well, shoving in one last time and unloading into him.  She leaned forward and licked over his lips, letting out a satisfied hum.

“Are you alright?” She asked gently, brushing his bangs out of his face.  “I was rough with you.”

Shiro stared up at her, downright starry-eyed.  “You were perfect.  You are perfect.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere,” Allura replied fondly.  She gave him another quick peck.  “Are you ready for me to pull out?”

Whining, Shiro let his head fall back onto the covers.  “Fine,” he muttered, with far less grace than he usually let her see.

Allura only chuckled as she grew out.  Immediately, she replaced her cock with her fingers, helping keep the slick and come inside.  “Mmm.  How about we get one of my toys so you don’t lose all our hard work.  And then we’ll try some other outfits, and see how long until you need to be fucked again.  Does that sound good?”

Eyes falling closed, Shiro arched and smiled.  “It sounds amazing.”

He’d only needed to ask.  Shiro had known that from the beginning.

But being caught had been so much more fun.


	4. Shallura, play gone wrong, blindfold, aftercare

Allura ran her fingers through Shiro’s bangs, smoothing them back with the rest of his hair.  “You should feel no obligation,” she told him.  “If this is not something you’re comfortable with, I hope you would back away and not put yourself at risk.”

“It can’t be an obligation if I asked you to try,” Shiro pointed out, amused.  He appreciated how much care Allura was showing him, but he really didn’t think it was necessary.

Blindfolds had always been solidly on Shiro’s blacklist, but not out of a lack of interest.  He’d always been afraid of his reactions, afraid that he’d lose track of himself and end up hurting someone.  Bad enough on a normal day, but during the physical strain of sex, combined with not being able to see where he was?

But Shiro was curious, too.  He loved being surprised, being nipped and pinched when he didn’t expect it.  It was all pleasure, so would it really set him off?

Then, the other day, Allura had pressed Shiro against the wall so hard he hadn’t been able to move his arms at all.  If he’d been a danger, she could have handled him easily.

So Shiro had started to think maybe instead of no way.

Last night, he’d brought it up to Allura.  She’d asked over and over if he was sure, and Shiro had replied over and over ‘no, but I’d like to try.’

And here they were.

Shiro had to admit, the reality was more nerve-wracking than the thought.  He’d been focused on how fun it would be not to be able to anticipate their movements.  Now, he was thinking about how frightening it could be.

But Shiro still wanted to try.  Shiro wanted to think he was getting better, or that he was capable of more than he’d thought.  He wanted to expand his horizons and try new things, explore the unknown.  In his heart, Shiro had always been an adventurer.  

“Alright,” Allura finally allowed.  She picked up the blindfold and held it up to him.  It was molded to follow the bridge of his nose and cupped over his eyes, so he’d be able to open them underneath the fabric.  “This will completely block off your vision.  Are you sure you do not want to start with a ribbon or a tie?”

Shiro took a deep breath.  “No, I want to do this right.”

That earned him a frown.  “There is no such thing as right, here,” Allura reminded him, voice steeling.  “Only what you’re comfortable with.”

Truth be told, none of it was comfortable.  What else was new?  “That’s the one I want to use,” Shiro replied, voice firming right back.

Allura sighed and nodded, then smoothed his bangs back one more time.  “Alright.  Remember your word if you feel uncomfortable.”

“Voltron,” Shiro replied immediately.  “I will.  Or the V-sign, if I can’t speak.”

“That should not be a problem this time, but yes.”  Allura pressed a quick kiss to Shiro’s forehead, then slotted the blindfold over his face.  “How is this?”

Shiro’s brows rose, though she couldn’t see it any longer.  “Dark.”

There was a pause, and Shiro could just imagine Allura’s unimpressed look.  “How do you feel?”

Silly.  Scared.  Nervous.  Eager.  Tense.

“Fine,” Shiro replied, tone perfectly even.  “You can go ahead and tie it on.”

After another, shorter, pause, Allura began.  The band slotted around the back of his head and tightened, holding it all firmly still.  All Shiro could see was the pitch blackness of the blindfold, when he even bothered to open his eyes.  But he could feel Allura’s elegant fingers through his hair, could feel the gentle puffs of air from her breath ruffle his bangs.  He could even feel the heat coming off her.  It was Allura, and it was impossible to lose track.

Until she stepped back.  “Do you want to be on your stomach or on your back for this?”  Allura asked, voice strengthening into a tone of command.  

Shiro considered, licking his dry lips.  “Either way is fine for me,” he said.  It was true.  The longer she was gone, the tenser he was.  He couldn’t feel her anymore.  Instead, Shiro focused on the sheets under him.  They were silken and fine, the bed below them plush.  He knew this bed.  Only one in the universe felt like this.

“Hmm,”  Allura considered, and Shiro could hear her footsteps as she stepped over to he other side of the bed.  “On your back for now.  Lay out.”

Taking a deep breath, Shiro obeyed.  He reached out blindly until he found a pillow, then stuck it under his head.  Knowing Allura, this would either go fast, or painfully slowly.

For once, he was hoping for the former.  But once he was settled, he let his natural hand rest over the covers, the pads playing over the smooth texture.  It made a soft swishing noise with every pass, quiet enough not to be disturbing but loud enough for Shiro to hear.

He knew where he was.  He knew who was here with him.  Even if he couldn’t see them.  Even if someone else could be here.

Shiro ground his teeth.

“Remember to safe word if you don’t feel comfortable,” Allura murmured.  Her voice was surprisingly close, and Shiro tensed slightly.

He set his jaw.  “I will,” he promised.  This was fine.  Sure, Shiro’s hair was standing on end, and his heart was pounding.  But that happened all the time during sense.  The point was to make him hyper-aware.  That wasn’t a bad thing.  This was fine.  This was fine.

Shiro was thankful he was still wearing his boxers, so Allura couldn’t easily see changes in his arousal.

The first touch of a hand made him flinch.  It was just on his shoulder, warm and slow, and Shiro made himself take several deep breaths.  His heart pounded like it was trying to force its way out of him.  But he was fine.  He was definitely fine, because he was able to recognize who it belonged to.  Those long, fine nails and slender fingers only belonged to one person.

The hand smoothed over his chest, down the center line.  Allura pulled back until only one finger was touching, then drew it down by the nail, nearly brushing his belly button before pulling back away.  There was a thump, then another.

And silence.

Shiro strained to hear footsteps, but couldn’t find them.

Oh.  Allura must have taken off her shoes.  Now Shiro couldn’t track her at all.

A shiver ran through him.  Shiro took another deep breath, stomach muscles jumping as he tensed and then relaxed.  This was what he wanted.

Shiro didn’t need to safe word.  He didn’t.

Then next touch was over his thigh.  This time, the heat felt nearly burning.  Shiro’s whole leg twitched and pulled back before he could help himself.  He had to clench both hands, ripping the covers off the bed, before he could lower it back down.

“Alright?” Allura asked, voice a whisper.  “Was that good or bad?”

“Neutral,” Shiro replied.  “Just didn’t expect it.  Now it feels good.”  It did.  Allura’s palm was warm and soft, especially as she smoothed inward.  Her fingers slipped under the leg of his boxers, then back out, then in again.  

Then her hand lifted away completely.

Alone again.  Alone, trying to hear footsteps in the dark.  Shiro couldn’t keep track of the hands, of the person he was with.  He didn’t know where they’d come from next.

Shiro was left alone for a long time, until his skin was nearly covered in gooseflesh.  Where was she?  Anticipation sang through his veins like electric sparks, meshing with and overtaking the arousal.  He started to push himself up, head tilted to try and listen, stilling his breath so he could hear hers, and-

Nails- claws - pressed in against his stomach, a startlingly, sharp sensation.  She pressed in against him, her weight pressing him back down, and teeth grazing against the delicate skin where shoulder became neck.

Shiro moved.

In an instant, he had his feet against her stomach, shoving her back hard enough to tumble away. She was lifted off of him completely, and he heard a thump farther away where she landed.  Shiro didn’t wait for her to recover, scrambling to his feet back back, until his shoulder hit a wall at full force.  Using it as a balance, he braced against it and lit his arm, hearing the singing hum of it and prepared to strike when-

“Shiro!”

What?  How did she know his name?

“Shiro, you’re safe.  You’re at the castle.  Take off the blindfold!”

He knew that voice.

Castle?

Slowly, hesitantly, Shiro reached up with his left hand, until he felt the edges of something around his eyes.  He ripped it off, and flinched at the bright light around him.

It was-

He was-

This was the Castle of Lions.

Shiro had been with Allura, and he’d kicked her off the bed.

Slowly, his arm dropped to his side, and Shiro slid back down the wall.  Any slick he’d been producing had long since stopped, leaving his boxers a vaguely sticky mess, beginning to try against his skin.  He couldn’t imagine feeling less in the mood.

Because he’d-

Shiro had hit Allura.

“I-”  He stared at her, taking in her rumpled hair and ripped nightdress (shit).  “I’m so sorry.”

Allura hesitated on the edges of the bed, like she was afraid to touch him.  Pain laced through Shiro, starting in his stomach and arching outward.  He embraced it.  He should hurt.  He’d hit her!

“Are you okay?”  Allura asked, as if Shiro hadn’t just kicked her clean off the bed.

Shiro stared at her like she’d utterly lost the plot.  “Am I- are you okay?”

Brows up, Allura tilted her head.  “Well, I wouldn’t recommend it, but- Shiro, I can certainly survive a tumble off the bed.  I had worse falls from bad dreams as a child.  At worst, I will have a small bruise, and I will ask Coran to give me a salve for it.”

Oh, shit.  What was Coran going to do when he heard about this?  Shiro was going to get strangled, and he’d deserve it.

“Shiro?  May I touch you?”

Focusing on her again, Shiro bit his bottom lip.  “If you want,” he finally replied, voice quiet.

Allura sat down on the edge of the bed and then scooted forward, until she could reach out and cup Shiro’s cheek.  “I’m alright,” she told him.  “I’m more startled than hurt, I promise.  You didn’t strike to wound me.  You struck to push me away.  That’s all.”

That-

She wasn’t wrong, but that didn’t mean Shiro hadn’t struck her to begin with.

“I’m sorry,” he said, voice a low rasp.  “I thought I was okay, and then- and then I wasn’t.”

Allura’s expression went stern.  “Yes, that is something we need to discuss.  Why did you not use your safe word?”

Wincing, Shiro shrugged.  “It wasn’t that bad.  And I didn’t want you to stop.”

“Did you believe I would be upset if you stopped the session?”

Shiro’s eyes widened.  “Of course not.  You asked a dozen times.  I knew I could stop any time.  I just didn’t want to.”

Sighing like she was relieved, Allura nodded.  “Alright.  But, Shiro- trust goes both ways.  You understand that, correct?”

Oh.  Shiro’s stomach plummeted.  “I understand,” he agreed, dropping his gaze to his lap.  “I hurt you.”

“No, you did not,” Allura replied, short and snappish.  “You betrayed my trust in a different way.  I believed that you knew when to use your safe word, and I trusted you to take precautions when doing something so charged.  Instead, he chose to keep silent.”

Shiro froze.  Slowly, his eyes tracked back up to her.  “I thought I had it under control.”

“The safe word is there any time you feel uncomfortable, not just when it’s gone too far,” Allura replied, still sharp.  Her fingers curled under his chin, forcing him to look at her properly and keeping him from staring at his lap again.  “That is part of our understanding, that you will not lie to me and say things are alright when that’s not true.  We could have prevented this if you’d done so.”

Flinching, Shiro closed his eyes.  “I’m sorry,” he said, voice small.  “You’re right.  I didn’t know it was that bad.  It was the time in between.  I was fine until I lost track, and then I was too far gone to remember.”

There was silence.  Eventually, Shiro cracked his eyes open once again.

For the first time, he really looked at her, seeing what was there instead of what he expected.

Allura was sad.  

“Oh, Shiro,” she murmured.  “My paladin, we must teach you to respect your limits.  We want to keep you safe, but you must be part of that.  We can’t do it in spite of you, unless we wish to wrap you up and never let you leave your room.”

A new kind of guilt settled like a rock in Shiro’s stomach.  “I’m sorry,” he murmured again, less desperate and more sincere.  “Next time I’ll know.”

“I do not believe I want to try this again,” Allura murmured.  “Not soon, at least. There is much else we can do without blindfolds.”

That was fair.  Shiro had proven he wasn’t responsible with them.  He nodded, eyes falling shut.

“But I accept your apology.  Provided you do not repeat this mistake again.”

Shiro smiled.  “I’ll try.”

Leaning in, Allura kissed him gently.  “That is all I ask of you.  Now, I do not believe either of us is interested in more tonight, correct?”

The memory of violence still sang in Shiro’s skin like electricity sparking over metal.  “No,” he agreed.  “I’d really rather not.”

Allura nodded.  “Will you let me hold you instead?  I have an idea, and I’m not sure how you will feel about it.”  When he met her eyes again, she started to shift, until she was taller than Shiro, though not the height of a Galra.  “I’d like to spend the evening like this.  You have said before Hunk’s size makes you feel safe and cared for.  I could do the same.”

“You make me feel safe no matter what size you are,” Shiro replied.  He leaned in to kiss her, smiling gently.  “But I’d like that.  And in the morning, we’ll see how your stomach looks.  Agreed?”

“It will be fine,” Allura muttered back, almost sullen.  “But if it will be comfortable to you, I agree.  First…”  She stood.  “I’ll be back shortly.”  With that, she stepped into the bathroom.

Shiro stared after her, then flopped back onto the bed with a groan.  His head landed on the discarded blindfold.  Making a face, he balled it up and threw it across the room.  It hit the wall with a dull thump and slid down to pool on the floor.

Next time, he’d-

Hell, if there was a next time.  Shiro wasn’t sure he wanted to try again. 

That could be okay.  No one required it of him.  Shiro just didn’t like accepting limits from anyone or anything, even his own brain.

Sometimes, he was going to have to.

He could push again later.  

Allura stepped out of the bathroom, carrying a wet washcloth and an empty glass.  She moved to a small box in the corner and opened it.  Inside was a container of water and sliced pieces of fruit.  Allura took them both out and fulled the cup, then sat down next to him.  “Drink first.”

Familiar with this routine, Shiro obediently drained the cup in small sips.  Once that was done, Allura refilled it, but put it on the bedside table instead.  She set the plate down next to her on the bed, then tugged on his boxers.  “May I remove these?”

“I’ll do it.”  Shiro tugged them off, then obediently moved so she could wipe him down.  It was mostly sweat, but he still felt better for it, and Allura was well aware.  After, she cleaned herself off, then neatly tossed the used cloth into her hamper.

“Three points,” Shiro murmured, smiling softly.

Allura paused.  “What kind of points?”

Laughing, Shiro shook his head.  “Don’t worry about it, sorry.”

Considering him, Allura nodded, though Shiro suspected she was making a mental note to ask him later.  “Would you like to be under the covers?”

“Please,” Shiro agreed, shivering gently.  The castle was definitely a little chilly when damp, naked and coming off adrenaline.  

Moving the plate out of the way, Allura pulled the covers up so Shiro could settle down.  Then she curled around him, arms around his waist and chin on his shoulder.  “How is this?”

Warm.  Secure.  Caring.

“Perfect,” Shiro replied.  It soothed a hurt he hadn’t known was pressing at him, like an ice pack when he didn’t realize he had a migraine.  He went limp with a sigh, already nearly boneless against her.  “Actually, one improvement.”  Turning around, Shiro smiled at her and leaned in for a kiss.  “Now it’s perfect.”

“You are very cute,” Allura told him.  She kissed him back, pecking over his face, and smoothing her hands up and down his back.  “Are you alright?  You never answered.”

Shiro considered the question.  “I’m still antsy,” he murmured.  “I think some of my shivering isn’t from the chill.  But this helps a lot.  I feel here.  In the moment.”  He leaned in for a proper kiss.  “Thank you.”

“You are welcome,” Allura replied gently.  “I wish to bring you back gently, when I can.  This is all to help, and because we love you.  Because we want to do this with you.  So thank you for letting me.”

Taking a deep breath, Shiro nodded.  “You’re welcome.”  He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her shoulder.

Tomorrow they’d have the bruising to deal with, and Shiro was still a little certain Coran was going to shoot him out the airlock.

But Allura seemed to think it was okay.  

This was about trust.  This was about trusting them to take care of him.

Shiro was going to do that.

Closing his eyes, Shiro took a deep breath and allowed himself to be comforted.


	5. Shance, paint, bondage, teasing

“I didn’t know you painted,” Shiro commented, settling down on the bed.  He was surrounded by more pillows than he was usually comfortable with.  They served little to no functional need, and they had to be removed to go to sleep.  What sense did that make?

Nodding, Lance settled back in his chair.  He had a big sketchpad of paper with him, nearly as big as his chest, and a handful of tubes, all in bright colors.  “A little bit,” he admitted.  “It was a hobby, and one I let fall to the side.  Getting supplies in the Garrison was a pain, nevermind in space.”

Shiro smiled back, trying to get himself comfortable.  His bare skin rubbed against the silky fabrics as he tried to find a pose he could both keep for an hour and that would be interesting to draw.

When Lance had brought it up, Shiro had thought he was joking.  It was just the set-up to a ‘draw me like one of your French girls’ crack, or something of the like.  Except then Lance had eagerly talked about colors and figure drawing classes and Shiro had been glad he kept his mouth shut.

“Keith used to say the same thing,” Shiro replied.  “Mostly he used a pen and a pad of paper, but it definitely annoyed him some days that he couldn’t get any other supplies.”

Pausing, Lance glanced up.  “Keith draws?”

Shiro nodded, a little rueful.  “I probably shouldn’t have said that.”

Expression flat, Lance shook his head and slumped back in the chair.  “He’s good, isn’t he?”

“Well, I’m no art teacher,” Shiro replied.  “If it’s not made to be on graph paper, I probably can’t draw it.  But I think he’s good.”

Lance brought the sketchpad up to his face, lightly smacking himself in the forehead with it.  “Of course he is.”

“I really shouldn’t have said anything,” Shiro replied.  “Maybe you two can… talk about it?  Have something in common other than Voltron?”  Not argue, please.  

There was a muffled groan behind the pad, then Lance dropped it. “Yeah, I guess I could.  This one’s not so bad.  Art was a hobby, not anything I was passionate about.  I can live with Keith being better at it than me.  Just, you know.  Of course.”

Shiro shrugged.  “Keith is good at the things he cares about, because he throws himself into it.  He doesn’t have hobbies, not really.”

“That makes a gross amount of sense,” Lance admitted.  “You comfy, yet?”

Right.  Shiro spread his legs farther, so he could rest his knees on a pillow each and still have them splayed in interesting directions.  He draped one arm over his stomach and one over the headboard, then paused.  Yeah, that was a little dramatic.  Both on his stomach?  Mmm, no, that was boring, and a little stiff.

Okay, Shiro was no model, no matter how pretty he’d been accused of being in the past.

“Anything you want me to do with these?”  Shiro asked, holding both up limply.

Lance laughed and set the pad aside.  “Actually, I do have an idea.  Mind if I use some props?”

Brows up, Shiro shrugged.  “Go for it.  You’re the artist.”  Silly as this whole situation was.

Lance picked up his bag and walked over, digging through it.  He rummaged, then pulled out a line of what looked like lace ribbon with a gleeful noise.  “Ta-da!”

“Congrats,” Shiro replied.  He valiantly resisted the urge to hum the ‘item found’ noise from the Zelda series.  Knowing Lance’s interest in retro gaming, he’d appreciate it.  But right now, Shiro was naked on a bed with too many decorative pillows and silky white sheets, draped ridiculously, while Lance was fully clothed and comfortable.  He didn’t want to get into a discussion about Zelda at the moment.

“Hold your arms together?”  Lance demonstrated, pressing his forearms flush against each other.

Shiro copied the move and held them up for Lance to see.  “Like that?”

Grinning, Lance nodded. “Perfect.”  Then he started to twine the lace around Shiro’s arms.  

Maybe it should have been discomforting to be tied up, especially after the disaster with Allura so recently.  But it was impossible to feel threatened by little scraps of lace.  Shiro could sneeze and accidentally rip this.

“Okay, up.”  Shiro lifted his arms over his head, and felt Lance tugging on the lace strands again.  When he looked up, he saw he was tied to the top of the headboard with a dramatic bow.  It would be just as easy to break or unwind as the rest of the lace.

Shifting again to get comfortable, Shiro let out a quiet laugh.  “Well, now I feel decorative.”

“Good.”  Lance leaned down to give him a gentle peck.  “That’s the idea.  Now, stay like this, okay?  I’ll be very upset with you if you break my lace.  It’s super crazy important ribbon.  From the planet Big Fancy Allies.”

Shiro rolled his eyes, but he grinned.  “I could never insult our friends on planet Big Fancy Allies in such a way, don’t you worry.”

“That’s my boy.”

Okay, disadvantages of being in display: Lance could tell exactly what that comment did to Shiro.

Grinning, Lance gave him another quick peck.  “Okay.  Like this, okay?  No matter what.  I just need to do one more thing.”  Lance climbed onto the bed and straddled Shiro’s thighs, looking him over thoughtfully.

Then he pulled out a bottle of paint, turned it upside down, and squirted it onto Shiro’s stomach.

“Cold!”  Shiro’s stomach muscles jolted, and he nearly tugged his arms back down automatically.  Only the slight resistance of the lace reminded him to stop in time.  “Lance, why?  Does a big splotch of purple on my chest add something to the painting?”

Lance smiled at him, fluttering his lashes.  “I doing the painting right now.”

….Wait.

Thinking back, Shiro tried to remember if Lance had ever said he’d actually be doing a painting  _ of  _ Shiro.  No, he’d said he wanted to practice painting, and that Shiro would look lovely splayed out and posed, would he like to help?

Dammit.

“You sneaky bastard.”

Lance just laughed and leaned down again.  “You let yourself be convinced,” he accused cheerfully.  “It was easy.  C’mon, don’t you think it’ll be fun?”

Letting his head thump back against the headboard, Shiro gave a wry smile. “I didn’t say that.”

“Good.”  Lance ran his hands through the mess on Shiro’s chest, spreading it widely.  Once he was content with that, he took the blue paint and squeezed that on next.

Watching Lance’s fingers dig furrows in the thick paint, Shiro tilted his head.  “Is there an endgame to this?”  He asked carefully.  “What does this accomplish?”

Looking up at him, expression completely flat, Lance tweaked a blue-painted nipple.

“Any more questions?”  He asked, voice dry.

Clenching his thighs together, Shiro took a deep breath.  “No, I got it.”  He worked his fingers above his head, clenching and unclenching them as he worked not to move.

Lance went back to work, and really, it was more like fingerpainting than anything serious.  He traced his fingers up Shiro’s chest and then back down, nails cleaning the paint out from under.  It made Shiro’s chest look striped, blue-purple streaks crossed by pale skin.

The longer Lance only played, the more Shiro aware he was of his own skin, and the points of contacts between them.  Lance’s jeans scraped over his inner thighs and hips, rough compared to the silky sheets and pillows below him.  The contrast made him squirm, which only made the sensation stronger.  Already there were paint splatters under and around him, but soon there were going to be other stains between his thighs.

“Careful,” Lance teased, leaning in to nip over Shiro’s jaw.  He arched at the slight pain, shoving up into Lance’s hands, then getting pushed back down for his trouble.  “Remember your promise.”

Right.  Don’t break the lace.

God, but he  _ wanted _ to.

Whining, Shiro gasped as Lance added another squeeze of paint, this time in yellow.  It mixed oddly with the already present colors, in some places a vibrant green, and in others a dull, grey-brown color.

“Is it okay if I get paint other places?” Lance asked, voice quiet.  He didn’t look up, still concentrating on the abstract play of color over Shiro’s stomach and chest.

Considering, Shiro licked his lips.  “Okay,” he finally replied.  “Just not on my face.”  There was a decent chance something thick and wet splattering on his face would cause a bad reaction, but mostly Shiro just didn’t want paint in his eyes.

“Cool.”  Lance flashed him a smile, then reached up and back, running his blue-and-yellow-and-green streaked fingers through the buzzed hair right behind his ears.

Shiro had hoped Lance meant paint on his thighs or cock.  Even more hopefully, his ass.  Not his  _ hair. _

But before he could protest (it was going to take forever to wash this all out), Lance rubbed his fingers against the grain of Shiro’s hair, all the way up to his bangs.  It felt nice, drawing out a noise so deep and long it sounded like a purr.

Lance smiled down at him, reaching up to idly scratch his nose.  It left a splotch of paint behind.  “You look good like that. Maybe you should dye your hair.  Voltron themed.”

“How about I don’t do that,” Shiro said.  “The white bangs look silly enough.”

“They’re cool,” Lance shot back.  “It’s distinguishing.”

Shiro crinkled his nose.  “Eh.  I think it makes me look older.  The scar too.  Besides, I was never into dying my hair to be rebellious.”

Shrugging, Lance ran his fingers through the mess of paint again, then placed the tips of his fingers along Shiro’s jaw.  “Fine. You’re too coherent anyway.”  With that, he scraped his nails down, leaving multi-colored stripes along the line of Shiro’s neck.

Shiro keened and leaned his head back, giving Lance full access.  He ached to be kissed there, licked and sucked and marked, but that was probably out of the picture so long as he was covered in paint.  “Lance,” he murmured, tone slurring.  Above his head, his hands worked and his arms tightened, pushing back against the need to  _ touch. _

“Yes?” Lance asked, head tilted as he grinned.  “Did you need something?”

Grinding his teeth, Shiro bucked his hips, making Lance jolt.  “Yes.”

Lance laughed and curled his hands around Shiro’s hips, leaving colorful handprints that dipped down to dig into Shiro’s ass.  “You’re not being very clear.  You should use your words.”

“Lance!  Quit teasing!”  Shiro narrowed his eyes at him.  “Were you really planning on spending the whole time slathering me with paint?”

Bottom lip jutting out, Lance ducked his head.  “You said you would let me practice on you.  Are you taking that back?”

“I didn’t mean literally on,” Shiro grumbled.  But he did still, though his stomach muscles remained taut.

Humming, Lance pulled Shiro’s ass cheeks apart, exposing his hole to the open air.  His slick dripped out and down his thighs, joining the spots of color on the sheets.  “I guess I could move on to the next part,” he finally allowed.  “Turn over?”

Oh thank- wait.  Shiro looked up at his wrists, still loosely bound, then back at Lance, who beamed.

Okay, that was actually a challenge.

Pulling his legs back, Shiro pushed up on his heels, arching until only they and his shoulders took any weight.  When Lance obligingly rolled off, Shiro lifted one leg up and over, just barely managing not to kick him in the process.  Once there, he twisted over, starting with his legs and slowly flipping his hips, onto one shoulder, and then carefully over.  He couldn’t let himself flop at all, or make uncontrolled movements.  That would snap the lace from sheer force.

Finally, he twisted his wrists around, then fell the rest of the way over.  Shiro let out a sigh of relief into the pillows, despite the strong smell of paint.  Success.

“God, I love watching you move.  Every glorious inch of muscle.”  Lance smacked both his hands down playfully on either one of Shiro’s ass cheeks.  

Yelping, Shiro jolted forward instead of back, which was the only thing that kept him from ripping the ribbon right there.  Oops.

Without waiting for a reply, Lance slid his hands between Shiro’s legs, spreading them nearly as wide as they would go.  Then he took one of the pillows and shoved it under his hips, helping to raise him up.  “There we go,” he murmured, thick and satisfied.  “One second.”

There was a long pause, while Shiro waited for Lance to do something, and he didn’t.  “Um.”  He tried to glance back, but couldn’t without moving his arms out of the way.  “What are you doing?”

“Taking pictures,” Lance replied cheerfully.  “You’re all disheveled and spread out, and there’s paint all over your hair and shoulders and ass.  Some of my favorite parts.”

Shiro let out a chuckle.  “Glad to know you’re picking my appearance apart into pieces.”

“Oh, c’mon, let me have my fun.”  Lance suddenly touched his inner thighs again, smearing.  The dripping juices thinned the paint.  “Good thing this is all non-toxic.”

“I would hope it is, since you’re spreading it all over me.”

Lance laughed.  “Little late now, huh?  Alright.”  He shifted - putting the phone away properly.  “Ready for the next step?”

Nodding, Shiro let out a groan.  “Finally.  Yes, I absolutely a-aaaa!”

His words melted into a pleased shout as Lance grabbed his hips, yanked them up another inch, and sank in with one hard thrust.

Shiro was utterly frozen, mouth open and saliva seeping out, eyes rolled back into his head as his breath caught in his throat.

Rolling his hips, Lance paused.  “You okay, there?”

Fighting to take a deep breath, Shiro rocked.  “Fucking... fucking  _ move!” _

“Well, alright then.”

With that, Lance started to  _ pound _ him.

Shiro had to grip the headboard tightly, or else the sheer force of the rocking would have snapped the delicate lace.  And that meant he could do nothing but take the fucking as Lance drove into him over and over.

Pressing his face into the silky pillows, Shiro whimpered and clenched around him, gratified when Lance scraped his nails down Shiro’s sides in return.  “F-fuck, I can’t-”  Each time he was shoved forward, it rubbed just the head of his cock through the silky material of the pillow, and the teasing sensation was making him lose his mind.

Lance bucked up at just the right angle to pass both of Shiro’s glands, making him seap wetly with each thrust.  “Can’t what, baby?”  He asked, tone teasingly gentle.  “Need my help with something?”

“Fuck,” Shiro groaned.  “Yes.  Lance,  _ please.” _  He needed to be lowered so he could get enough friction.  

Humming, Lance paused.  “Okay.”

With that, he shoved Shiro down into the bed and continued to fuck him. His hips smacked into Shiro’s ass, hard enough to make an audible smacking noise.  One hand held his hips down in place, and the over splayed over the center of his back, right below his neck.  It was hot and wet, fingers digging in, as he was forcibly ground against the bed with the force of Lance’s thrusts.  Shiro gripped hard and he couldn’t move. If he moved his arms he’d lose, it was too much, one extra thing to think about, the lace scraping the skin of his left arm and hand as he-

As Shiro finally overloaded and came.

The orgasm hit like a punch to the stomach.  Shiro curled up against it, feeling Lance unload inside of him and add to the dripping mess.  

As soon as he was done, Lance pulled on Shiro’s hips, flipping him over,  Taking hold of his jaw, Lance yanked him up for a kiss. 

Opening his mouth, Shiro could do little more than lap into Lance’s mouth.  His mouth was pliant and wet under Lance’s insistent press and his eyes still wouldn’t focus.  Vaguely, he realized his legs were still shivering from the aftershocks.  As he tried to catch his breath, Lance’s hand wrapped around Shiro’s cock, smearing come and paint together as he gently milked him.

“Fuck,” Shiro let out, throaty and pitched high.  “Y-you... I c-c...”  His head fell back limply, mouth open wet.

“Hey, Shiro,” Lance murmured, voice soft.

“Mmm?”  Shiro cracked his eyes back open and offered a smile back, if dazed.  “I’m here.”

“You broke your lace.”

Wha-

Oh.

Looking down -  _ down, _ not up - at the scraps of lace around his wrists, Shiro winced.  “Oh. Whoops.”

“I think,” Lance continued, voice smug. He continued to pump, now pointedly.  “That you need to be taught a lesson.”  He dug into his bag with his other hand, and pulled out a cockring.

He’d been prepared for this.  Expecting it, even.

Of course this had been a trap from the beginning.

Shiro grinned back. “Bring it on.”


	6. Shatt, rough sex, fingering, grinding, biting

There were days where a punching bag wasn’t enough.

Shiro’s fists slammed into the fabric, making it sway and jolt.  There were no chains, and he found himself missing the clacking noise from each strike.  Instead, it hovered in place, moving placidly back into its spot as if Shiro had never touched it at all.

That was why.  Shiro hated how little effect he had on it.  He could hit and hit and there was never any change.  It would come back into place and stay there, no matter how many times and how hard he hit.

On a night like this, Shiro was tempted to use his arm to slice it open.  On a night like this, Shiro was tempted to pull out the gladiator on a stupidly high level and just  _ fight _ like he wasn’t supposed to anymore.  On a night like this, Shiro wanted to take out his anger on something that would feel it.

That was why, on a night like this, he made himself stick to the punching bag.  

“Bad night?”

Shiro jumped, and then froze.  He whirled, arms up and teeth bared.  But it was only Matt, who leaned against the doorframe and gave a cheerful wave.

Sighing, Shiro turned back to the bag and started to swing again.  “What do you want, Matt?”

“I mean, I’d kill for a frappuccino,” Matt replied.  “Especially the flavored ones.  Like s’mores, hell yes.”

Shiro didn’t even glance over his shoulder, pulling back to give the bag a full strength punch.  It jolted over a few feet, then settled right back in its spot.

Shiro hated this bag.

There was a pause.  “That was the part where you were supposed to go all hipster and insult me for getting Starbucks.”

“Do what you want, Matt,” Shiro replied, voice flat.

There were footsteps, loud and purposeful, then Matt appeared at his side.  He knocked their shoulders together - or, more accurately, knocked his shoulder into the spot above Shiro’s elbow.  “What’s gotten you twisted up, Grumpy Bear?”

Gritting his teeth, Shiro took a deep breath.  “Matt.  Stop it.  I really don’t have the patience for your...”  His Matt-ness.

Not with the memory of his dream.  Not when he remembered being locked up, feeling the room and his body heat, feeling a need clawing at his stomach that he couldn’t fully satisfy.  Not the memory of needing to touch himself and refusing to, unwilling to give anyone the satisfaction.

It left Shiro rattled, frustrated and heated.  Punching the bag was supposed to help him work all that out.

It wasn’t working.

“You’re supposed to talk about your feelings,” Matt pointed out, drawing out both syllables of the last word.  It wasn’t out and out mocking, but it had an annoyingly sing-song tone.  “Come on, share the juicy details.”

The tone made Shiro’s blood boil.  He had no idea what Matt was playing at, being intentionally irritating right now, but it was about to get him hit.  “Matt.”

“I’m just telling you what Dad would tell you,” Matt replied, still just a hint of a smug tone.  Not enough to call him out on it, but enough to be audible.  “C’mon, spit it out. What’s gotten you all fussy and rumpled?”

“Matt!”  Shiro finally turned again, getting right into his face and barring his teeth.  “Shut the fuck up, already.”

Brows up, Matt tilted his head.  “Mmm.  No.”  And with that, he hooked his foot behind Shiro’s knee and shoved.

On just about anyone else, Shiro wouldn’t have been caught by that.  Even if he had, he could have recovered from the stumble.

But it was Matt - noodle armed, nerdy, dramatic Matt, whose weapon of choice was his silver tongue.

So Shiro landed on his ass, staring up at him in total shock.

“Forgot I’m not helpless?” Matt replied, arching a brow.  He squatted down so he was at eye level with Shiro.  “Figures.”  He jabbed Shiro in the chest.  “I can handle you, Shirogane.”

It was such an open challenge that Shiro’s eyes flashed.  “You think so?”

“Oh, I know so.”

That was all the permission Shiro needed to lunge at Matt, grabbing him by the shoulders and slamming him to the padded mat.

Matt went down hard, but recovered quickly.  He grabbed Shiro by the Shiro and  _ yanked _ him to the side.  It didn’t pull him fully off, but it gave Matt enough room to shove a knee between them.

“What is your  _ problem?” _ Shiro snarled, trying to pin Matt’s shoulders to the floor and keep him down.  He was turning out to be slippery, though, especially so long as he was able to use his knees to keep Shiro from pressing his full weight down on him.

Grinning, Matt shrugged.  “I don’t have a problem.  I have a solution.”

Shiro stared down at him, then grabbed a hold of Matt’s shirt to give him a sharp shake.  “What the hell does that mean?”

“It means that punching your bag was doing shit for you,” Matt replied.  He suddenly shoved up and wrapped an arm around Shiro’s shoulders, then he smashed their lips together.  It was quick and violent, closer to a bite than a kiss.  But it effectively made Shiro pause, shocked into stillness.  “So I have other ideas for outlets.”

Shiro stared down at him, then slowly shook his head.  “Matt,” he groaned.  “No.  No!  Seriously?  I could hurt you.”

“I could hurt myself walking into a door.  Hurt fucking happens.”  Matt rolled his eyes.  “Besides, I have advantages over you.”  While Shiro was still eyeing him, Matt slid a hand down his chest and pinched a nipple.   _ Hard. _

It was a nasty, vicious move.  And it made Shiro’s blood sing.

“You’re such an ass,” Shiro groaned.  But he took a handful of Matt’s hair and yanked him forward into another rough, teeth-clacking kiss.  “Can you do half of what your mouth promises?”

Matt fluttered his lashes.  “Baby, I can do all of it with just my mouth.  But I don’t need to.”  He wrapped his legs around Shiro’s waist and twisted his weight entirely to the left.  Shiro moved with it, no longer bothering to try and resist, and let himself to rolled to the side.

Not that he stayed there.  Taking hold of Matt’s hips, Shiro moved with the momentum, rolling them in a complete circle so he stayed on top, his time without Matt’s knee in his stomach.

“Shit,” Matt muttered.  “Fine, we play dirty.”  Rather than keep trying to squirm, he shoved his hand down the front of Shiro’s workout pants.  There was no grace to the way he grabbed onto Shiro’s cock through his boxers and cupped him roughly.

Groaning, Shiro rocked into the hand, his mouth falling open.  He could feel his boxers start to dampen on the other side.

Part of him wanted to get up and walk away.  If he told Matt to back off, rather than just expressing his disbelief at the sheer audacity, Matt would.  There wasn’t a doubt in his mind.  

But the dream had keyed him up in the worst way.  And Matt saw Shiro’s ugliness already.  Hell, Shiro had used to to try and save his life.

In that memory, Shiro had suffered without an outlet.  In real life, that wasn’t the case.

So no more suffering.

Taking hold of Matt’s arm, Shiro ripped out it out of his pants and slammed it to the ground.  Then he rocked down hard, rubbing their cocks together through the fabric of their pants.  He kept the movements purposeful and smoothed, spine and hips moving sinuously.

Mouth falling open, Matt stared unabashed.  “Fuck, love how you can move.  Dirty boy that you are.  Those dance classes involve poll dancing?”

“Yup,” Shiro replied, smug and pleased.  While Matt processed that, he grabbed hold of the bottom of Matt’s shirt and yanked it roughly over his head, sending his glasses skittering away.

Following the path of them, Matt pouted. “Hey.”

“Oh, please, you don’t even need them.”

Matt huffed, then used his free hand to scratch roughly down Shiro’s back.  Even with his shirt in the way, it was probably going to leave a mark through sheer force.  “You don’t need this shirt, either.”

Arching a brow, Shiro smirked.  “You’re just mad you’re falling behind.”

Matt bared his teeth right back, then snorted.  “I just haven’t blown my load early like you have, Shirogane.”  The wording made Shiro pause, just for a moment, but Matt’s eyes glimmered.  “‘Cause I know your weakness.  I know you want to lose, because you know it’ll get your stubborn little brain fucked out like nothing else.”  His hand dragged down to Shiro’s ass, fingers digging in until he could press against Shiro’s hole through the fabric.  “You want it.  You want me to fuck you now, press my fingers in while your clothes are still on.  You’d do anything to feel that.  I know, because you’re desperate for it.  You’re already so wet.”

Mouth falling open, Shiro stared.  Then his eyes narrowed.  “I’ll get fucked the way I want to, in the second I feel like it, and you can’t do anything about it,” he shot back.  “Because you can’t get up.  And I can do this.”  With that, he ducked down and bit down on Matt’s nipple.

“Jesus fuck!”  Matt grabbed hold of the waistband of Shiro’s pants and boxers, and yanked them down enough to expose his ass.  The sudden cool air made Shiro gasp, forcing him to let go of Matt’s nipple.

While Shiro was distracted, Matt yanked his other arm free, and took a vicious handful of Shiro’s hair.  He  _ yanked _ back, forcing him to expose his neck, then scraped his teeth along the long, pale column.

Whining, Shiro clenched hard, his legs tightening around Matt’s hips as he fought the urge to buck.  Instead he reached between them and ripped Matt’s pants open - literally ripped, because he was pretty sure he popped the button off.  Then he reached down Matt’s underwear and pulled him free, squeezing hard.

“Okay, there’s fight sex, and then there’s ripping my dick off.  Not sexy.”  Matt squirmed under Shiro, eyes wide.

Arching a brow, Shiro milked Matt’s cock in his hand, a threatening wave of squeezing.  “I dunno, I’m enjoying this part.  Maybe I want you to beg.”

Matt snorted.  “Yeah, no.”  Then he squeaked when Shiro squeezed again.  “I... fuck, no fair. Okay, here.  I’ll...” 

His hands moved, lightning fast, and he squeezed and pulled Shiro’s ass cheeks apart.  Then two fingers slid inside, made easy by the slick, and pressed against the lower gland.

_ Fuck. _  Shiro’s grip loosened automatically.  He threw his head back and bucked back onto the fingers.  He had enough presence of mind to scratch his displeasure down Matt’s stomach, earning him a groan.

“How about,” Matt said, mock thoughtfully.  “You not do that again, and I’ll put my thigh between your legs.  Then you can grind your slutty little brains out while I finger this pretty hole until you come.  Then, when you’re all nice and satisfied, I’ll fuck you pliant.”

Shiro tried to focus, but whenever he did, Matt would rub his slick gland again, and his thoughts would dissolve into sparks.  “I... but... want to win.”

“Babycakes, you win by getting a brain melting orgasm.”  Matt grinned up at him, but it was a softer expression.  “This is good.  I’ll keep you from thinking for a little while, okay?  You just let that beautiful brain of yours take a little vacation while I pound this spot over and over.”

There were objections, but it was hard to care about them right now.  He could barely focus on keeping his eyes open.  His mouth hung open limply, and his eyes kept fluttering as Matt continued to press the spot inside of him that made his thoughts flow right out of him.

It felt so much better than being anxious and scared.

Finally, Shiro gave a little bob of his head.  “Woulda beat you.”

“In hand to hand?  Duh, Shiro.  Neither of us are stupid.  You have like fifty pounds on me, and that’s being kind.”  Matt leaned up, biting down hard on Shiro’s shoulder, then sucking on the skin.  It was more sensation that all just added to the pleasurable flames coursing through him.  “Let me calm you down, Starshine.  I’ve got you.”

Managing to focus on Matt again, Shiro smiled, small and soft.  “Okay,” he said, voice small and soft.

This time, Matt kissed him gently.  “Atta boy.  Let’s take those pants off all the way now, alright?”  

When Matt pulled his fingers free, Shiro keened and rocked back on him, scratching down his chest again.  “No!  Not yet.”

“Hey, hey, it’s alright, they’re going back.  Let’s just...”  Matt yanked Shiro’s pants down his thighs, until he obligingly kicked them the rest of the way off.  Then he finally untangled his legs from Shiro’s, and instead shoved his thigh right against Shiro’s cock.  “That a good spot?”

Without the fingers to encourage him, Shiro’s cheeks heated.  “I...”  He hesitated, then rocked and groaned.  “Yeah.  That’s good.”

“Perfect.  And that means...”  Matt slid his fingers back inside.  “Grind on my thigh, lovely.  Show me how much you like it when I fuck you with my fingers.  Show me how good you feel.”

Almost immediately, Matt started to run against both the glands.  His fingers made wet, sloppy noises with each roll of his wrists, reminder Shiro of just how soaked through he was.

He bucked again, hesitantly at first, and then gaining speed and confidence as he got used to it.  Smoothing out his hips, Shiro treated it like the poll dancing class again.

“That’s it,” Matt encouraged.  “You know what I noticed?  The wetter you are, the less you’re thinking.  Like all your brains and just dribbling out of you, replaced by how much you want to be filled and fucked.  Am I right?”

Licking his lips, Shiro groaned in agreement.

“I can’t hear you, Starshine.  Use your words.  Are your thoughts puddling out of this hungry hole of yours?”

Shiro slammed his eyes shut and shuddered. He rocked forward, harder than before.  “Yes,” he managed, voice very small.

“Are you thinking about how much you love being fucked?”

“Yes,” Shiro replied, louder than before.  He shoved back onto the fingers, groaning happily when Matt added a third.

Leaning up, Matt licked over his lips, a flash of hot, wet sensation against Shiro’s slack mouth.  “Do you like it when you can’t think anymore?  Don’t you like it when you’re relaxed and pliant and fuckable for me?”  He crooked his fingers, pressing down even harder.

Shiro whimpered and nodded. “Yes.”  His words were starting to slur with pleasure.

“Grind on me.  Be a good boy for me and show me how much you like it.”

By now, Shiro was just mindlessly bucking.  He lost the performative grace and the self-conscious reserve.  Instead, he only cared about the pleasure and showing how good it felt.

Matt watched him, gaze warm and soft.  “You like being my good boy?”

The word ‘yes’ was heavy on Shiro’s tongue, when his mouth didn’t want to cooperate.  His lips moved into the right shape, but instead a moan came out.

But Matt didn’t seem to mind.  “Then come for me.”

Whining, Shiro slammed his eyes shut out ground down harder, just as Matt started to press down on the gland, moving in tiny, fierce circles.

Shiro came hard, losing his balance and crashing down on top of Matt.  The impact made them both grunt, but Matt reached up and held Shiro in place, keeping him from rolling off.

It took several seconds for Shiro to see anything other than bright sparks and his own pleasure.  He tilted his head up and sucked eager, small kisses into the skin of Matt’s neck.  “Mmmph.”

“Hey there,” Matt greated.  “Better, now?”

“Hmmf.”

Matt smiled and kissed the top of his head.  “I’ll take that as a yes.  Still want the second part of my promise?”

It took Shiro a long moment to remember.  Then he smiled. “Mmhmm.”

“Alright.  Scoot.”  Matt squirmed out from under Shiro, sprawling him out comfortably on his stomach.  His pants still hung open, and then were wet both from Matt’s own precome and Shrio’s seed and slick all down his right leg.

Blinking slowly, Shiro gave an easy smile.  “Good look.”

Matt snorted.  “Thanks.  I’ll start my own fashion line.  I’ll call it ‘Desperation’.”  He paused, hands on Shiro’s hips.  “Actually, that sounds like a perfume, not a fashion line.”

“Matt?  Shut up.”

Laughing again, he nodded.  “Fair.”  He used his thumbs to spread Shiro open for his gaze.  “God, you’re wet.  Think you have another in you?”

“Maybe.”

“We’ll see.”  With that, Matt pulled Shiro’s hips up, angling them better.  Then he lined himself up and pushed in.

It was a slow, sweet slide.  Shiro had already been sopping wet and ready, but now he was stretched too.  Matt slid in easily, then ground once to get settled.  “How are you feeling?”  He asked.

“Like you should move,” Shiro replied.  But his tone was casual and easy, nothing like the earlier sharpness.

Matt hummed and worked himself obligingly.  He drew out slowly, nearly all the way out, then snapped his way back in, aiming to graze Shiro’s glands with every press.  Each time, the thrust was wet and messy, and Matt reached up to rub over the back of Shiro’s neck.

“I’m pretty close, Starshine,” Matt warned.  “You close?”

Considering, Shiro shook his head.  “Mmm.  No.  Go ahead, I’m good.”

“You sure?”

Shiro nodded, pillowing it on his arm.  “Yeah.  We’ll put this on Hunk’s list.”

Making a pleased noise, Matt nodded.  “Alright.  Just give me...” He trailed off, working his hips faster and with less of a rhythm.  It was less about pleasing Shiro and more about getting what he needed.  There was something about being used, oversensitive and wet, that sent shivers up and down his spine.

Finally, Matt came with a groan, giving tiny rabbit thrusts in as he worked through it.  Then he pulled out and went limp, flopping over Shiro’s back.  “That’s better.”

“Mmm,” Shiro agreed.  They laid there, Shiro comfortably taking Matt’s weight, before he finally spoke again.  “It’s stupid late.  Why are you up?”

“Takashi, you know why I’m up.”

Shiro sighed.  “Yeah.  Guess I do.”  He stared at the wall.  “Did this help you too?”

He felt Matt smile between his shoulderblades.  “Yeah.  It did.”

“Good.”  He yawned.  “We’re going to be gross in the morning.”

“So gross.”

“I don’t mind.”

Matt laughed.  “Me either.  But c’mon, we’ve gotta get up.  You don’t want to wake up on this mat in the morning.  I’ll program the cleaning protocol to scrub this out before training tomorrow.”

Yawning, Shiro pushed up, raising Matt’s weight with him.  “Yeah.  Hey, Matt?”

“Mhmm?”

“Thank you.”

Wrapping his arms around Shiro’s waist, Matt nodded.  “Anytime.”  He paused thoughtfully.  “You know, if you’re really grateful, you’ll give me a piggyback ride to my room.”

Shiro rolled his eyes.  “I’ll give you a ride if you come back to mine.”

“Oh, Takashi, I thought you said you were done.”

“Matt.”

Matt laughed.  “Yeah. I’d like that.  And hopefully this time we’ll stay asleep.”

That was the hope.  But while the sex certainly didn’t fix either of their PTSD, it did at least help exhaust them.

Sometimes, that was all Shiro could ask for.

That, and good friends to help when he needed it, even when he didn’t ask.

Even when they were annoying shits about it.

“C’mon, boy.  Mush.”

“You want to walk after all?”

“I’ll be good.”

Very annoying.


	7. Uliro, Oviposition, Breeding

Flipping through his pad, Shiro glanced over at Ulaz, lips quirked up.  The meeting had adjourned already, now that Ulaz was finished presenting the Blade’s latest findings on Lotor’s movements previous to Voltron’s entrance.

It was good data.  Hopefully, it would let them predict Lotor better from here on out.

But it wasn’t exactly the sort of sensitive information that needed to be delivered in person.  It absolutely could have been transmitted through their secure channels, or at worst by a hard drive drop off.

Which meant Ulaz had simply taken the first chance he got to visit.

“Thank you for bringing this,” Shiro finally offered.  He smiled at Ulaz, head tilted.  They were the only two left in the room, after the flurry to escape the long talk, which was the reason Shiro didn’t mind having this conversation now.

Ulaz nodded calmly.  “Of course.  You are the ones who need it most, as you are the ones facing Lotor most regularly.”

“Hopefully we can put it to good use,” Shiro agreed.  “But that’s not what I meant.”  At Ulaz’ curious look, he smiled.  “I mean thank you for  _ bringing _ it.  It’s good to see you.”

Ulaz’ ears twitched, perking up on his head.  “I see,” he replied, voice thinner.  Like he was breathless for a moment.  “I wish to spend time with it, when our schedules both allow.”

Smiling back, Shiro nodded.  “I like that too.”  There was something unique to enjoy about every person in his life, but Ulaz had a quality no one else in the universe did, so far as Shiro knew.  He was the only being who both fully understood Shiro’s past, who still wanted him, and who was someone Shiro wanted to be with as well.

Ears twitching again, Ulaz let out a pleased, rumbling noise.  A moment later, he reeled back, eyes wide.  “Oh, I- I apologize.  That was...”  He trailed off, the fur on top of his head puffing up slightly.  Shiro had never seen it do that.

“Was that a negative noise?” Shiro asked carefully, head tilted.  He thought Ulaz had made it before, during sex.  He’d always assumed it was a good thing.  Frankly, he’d be upset if he’d assumed wrong.

Ulaz shook his head.  “No.  It is a very positive noise.  It’s simply... well, a bit extreme for the conversation.  I am pleased to hear it, and in a- in the correct mood to find your words stimulating.”  The fur bristled higher, and his ears nearly flattened against his head.  “It is juvenile.”

It took Shiro a few moments to understand the reaction.  Essentially, Ulaz had just moaned from Shiro saying ‘I like spending time with you’.  Even for the context, that was a little over eager.

But Shiro could really only find that endearing.  Reaching up, he ran his palm over the fur, trying to flatten it back down.  It puffed back up immediately.  “You don’t need to feel that way.  I was... well, I didn’t want to assume, but I wouldn’t mind spending time with you in private, as it were.”

Ulaz bit his bottom lip.  “I had hoped we could help you again, but I am not sure it is something you are comfortable with right now.”

Pausing, Shiro pulled his hand back.  He stared, head tilted.  “We’ve already had sex,” he said bluntly.  “What’s different about right now.”

“I am in my Time,” Ulaz replied, eyes falling closed.  “I don’t wish to ask you to go through that if you aren’t comfortable with the idea.  Please be honest.”

Shiro just shook his head.  “I promise I will be, but first... I need you to explain what that is.”

That made Ulaz pause and look at him properly.  “You did not look up Galra mating cycles after you found the changes to your body?”

Bristling, Shiro shrugged jerkily.  “I did, but the information was way out of date.  Ten thousand years of evolution and interbreeding with other species.  I looked it up when we found out Keith was part Galra, but there wasn’t been any signs other than a few instincts.  Certainly nothing about eggs or any of that, same as you.”

Ulaz sighed and slumped back in his chair.  “Your information was not incorrect.”

“But-”  Shiro paused.  “You have... That’s what your Time means?”

“Yes.”

Shiro slumped back as well, thinking about that.  “Okay, then why- oh.  The little balls before.  Those were eggs too?”

Nodding, Ulaz scrubbed over his face.  “I should have explained this to you, but I assumed you had the resources and didn’t need me to.  I apologize for that.”

“I admit, I resisted looking it up for a long time.  I wasn’t very comfortable thinking about it.  But- oh, jeez.”  Shiro bit his bottom lip.  “Okay. So you have eggs.”  He paused.  “Are they fertilized?”

Ulaz picked up his head to give Shiro a wild look, like he was speaking nonsense.  “Of course not.  You fertilize eggs without a third?”

“We don’t have- well, nevermind, yes we do.  Stupid thing to say.  One partner has eggs already in their body, and the other fertilizes it.  There’s no transfer.  The person who takes the eggs is supposed to fertilize them?”

“This-” Ulaz shook his head. “No.  One supplies the eggs, one fertilizes them, one incubates them.”

Galra parents were in threesomes?

...Did Ulaz want to have a threesome?

Shiro was... not opposed to that.

“How does the DNA of the incubator pass on?” Shiro finally asked, mostly to stall while his brain caught up.

“Incubation is unique for each carrier individual,” Ulaz replied.  His tone got more formal, almost lecturing, probably to distance himself from the conversation.  “It affects the potential child enormously.  The carrier is most responsible for many of the child’s features and abilities.”

Huh.  Okay.

Shiro nodded slowly.  “You said before that Haggar didn’t make me for breeding.  So, I can’t carry?”

Shaking his head, Ulaz relaxed slightly.  “No, you would not be able to.  The conditions an egg needs to develop are extremely specific.  It is difficult for a pregnancy to take even among the Galra.  You do not have any of them.  Carrier individuals can carry an egg - multiple eggs, even - with them for long periods, occasionally years.  In you, there is no chance, even if they were fertilized.”

Well, there was that.  Shiro tapped his fingers on the table.  “I guess that’s what happened with Keith’s mother,” he finally allowed.

“I imagine so,” Ulaz said.  “Though I have no particular desire to explain that to him.”

Very fair point.  Shiro had no idea how to bring it up either, or if Keith would even care to know.

“So,” Shiro said.  “Just so I understand.  We can still have sex?”

Ulaz’ ears perked again.  “Yes, if you wish to.”

“And if so, would there need to be a third party?  Is there any problem with, uh, depositing eggs and having them not be fertilized?”

Snorting, Ulaz shook his head.  “No, certainly not.  After my Time, they will be lost either way.  And they are pleasurable to inject.  Most attempts don’t take anyway and there is no shame in that.”

Good, okay.  There was that, at least.  “Do we need someone else?”

“If you’d like,” Ulaz replied, a touch slowly.  “But there’s no need to fertilize them if they won’t take anyway.”

Shiro smiled.  “I thought it might be something you like.”

That made Ulaz’ gaze soften.  “If you would like, I have no objections at all.  But I have no need for it myself.  The part I enjoy I only need you for.”  He reached out, almost absently, and rested a huge hand on Shiro’s thigh.  He let out one of those rumbling noises again, but this time didn’t seem to notice it.

Ulaz was  _ really _ eager for this.

It was nice for Shiro to be on the other side, for once.  Though, he couldn’t lie, the idea was... interesting.  Fascinating, really.  He’d have to mention this to Matt later, he’d get a kick out of it too.  Once he was done making deeply unfortunate ass hugger jokes.

Leaning forward, Shiro ran his nose along Ulaz’ jaw in a Galra-style kiss.  “How will it feel to be a carrier?”

“I don’t know from experience,” Ulaz admitted.  “I’ve only taken part in fertilizing or injecting.  My body cannot carry either.  But all my partners have found it extremely enjoyable.  Knowing your penchant for size and being filled, I imagine it is something you would find physically pleasurable.  I don’t know if you’d find the idea attractive or worrying.”

Shiro laughed.  “Kind of in the middle?  It’s very alien.  But I’m very interested in experiencing it.  If it doesn’t work out, can you pull out if you need to?”

Nodding, Ulaz nuzzled Shiro’s temple.  “Yes, absolutely.  Any time you are less than comfortable and happy.”  He switched to the other side, rumbling.  “I can smell you.”

“I know,” Shiro replied, a little smug.  “I told you, I’m curious.”

“Can I take you to your room?”

“Please.”

Ulaz reached down and picked Shiro up, then started for the door without another word.

***

In short order, Shiro was striped and laid out on his stomach.  He stretched comfortably, reaching out and taking hold of a pillow to rest his chin on.  “You said last time this is standard for breeding, right?”

“Yes,” Ulaz replied.  His voice had dropped at least an octave, and there was a note of pure satisfaction.

Really, Shiro was playing with fire here.  He could feel the heat of his want licking its way through his stomach, lighting him from within.

But, god, did he like it.  There was an element of something animal, something beastial.  Even if the egg thing wasn’t fun, having Ulaz get rough and impatient with him was delicious.

“What else is standard?” Shiro asked, trying for and falling far short of innocent.

Ulaz rested the tips of his claws on Shiro’s hips and down his thighs, tiny pinpricks of sensation and threat.  “It is common for a carrier to present themselves to be injected.”

Grinning, Shiro braced himself on his arm and shoulders, then pushed his hips up until his ass was over his head.  “Like this?”

His answer was a wordless groam.  Ulaz ran his claws down Shiro’s legs, leaving tiny, red scrapes in their wake.

Shiro gasped at the delicate sensation, and clenched his hole tight automatically.  He heard Ulaz rumble again, this time unhappily, and then the bed shifted.

Before Shiro could figure out what Ulaz was planning, there was hot, wet breath over his hole.  Then, Ulaz speared his tongue inside, spreading Shiro open.

“Aah!”  Shiro’s fingers dug into the sheets, and he heard one corder pop off the edge of the mattress.  “Ulaz!  F-fuck.”

There was a pause, and Ulaz drew himself back.  He cupped Shiro’s hips again, this time helping to hold him up.  “Was that not agreeable?” He asked carefully.

Snarling, Shiro bucked his hips back.  “Don’t stop!  Keep- fucking do that again.  Now!”

Ulaz chuckled.  “I see.”  And then he ducked his head back down. This time he lapped over the hole, cleaning up all the spilled slick.  It was a useless rat race of a task- each time Ulaz licked, Shiro leaked a little bit more, so Ulaz would have to suck and lap faster.  That only made Shiro whine and press back harder, and more slick poured out.  On and on until Shiro felt lightheaded and desperate.

“Ulaz,” he groaned, voice low and throaty.  “Inside.  Please?  I need more.”

Nuzzling his face between Shiro’s crack, Ulaz let out a pleased hum.  His tongue circled Shiro’s hole, but only flicked inside, not truly pressing in again.  When Shiro tried to shove up, Ulaz chuckled and pulled back all the way, until Shiro whined for more.

“This is inside,” Ulaz told him, resting his chin on the swell of Shiro’s ass.  “Did you mean something else?”

Shiro’s mouth fell open in outrage.  Just minutes ago, Ulaz had been barely coherent enough to groan, much less vocalize.  Now he was the one driving Shiro to whining, wordless need.

That just couldn’t stand.

Licking his lips, Shiro took a deep breath.  Then he pressed his face into the pillow, hiding his smirk.  “Ulaz,” he groaned, needy and breathless.  “Please.  I need you to fill me.  I’m so empty, it’s driving me crazy.”  He felt Ulaz still behind him.  “I want your eggs, Ulaz.  I want them to fill me, I want to feel them inside.  Please!”

For one long second, Ulaz didn’t move at all.  Shiro couldn’t see his reactions, and he was starting to be afraid he’d crossed some line, into either ridiculous or offensive.

But then Ulaz let out a low, rolling noise and sprawled over Shiro’s back.  His sharp teeth found the nape of Shiro’s neck, holding him down with little more than the threat they posed, and his hand sprawled hot and huge over Shiro’s stomach and lower chest.  Like this, Shiro could feel Ulaz’ cock between his cheeks and nudging his balls and the base of his cock.

“I will,” Ulaz replied.  It barely sounded like his voice anymore, more like a growl manipulated into sounds like words.  “I will breed you full.  You’ll swell with my eggs, and you will feel each one of them.  You won’t be able to move from it.  I’ll fill you again and again until it takes.”

Shiro’s mouth fell open and he let out a squeak.  That should have been ridiculous, even unattractive, but instead he found himself leaking harder, dripping down his thighs to coat Ulaz’ huge, ringed cock.

Part of him liked it very much.

Worse, Shiro didn’t think that part of him had anything to do with Haggar.

“Please,” he managed, breathless and keened.

With a last nip to the neck that made Shiro see stars, Ulaz pulled back, and then pressed in.

He couldn’t enter with the same force that other humans could.  But he slid forward relentlessly, each raised ring stretching Shiro further.  In the time since, Shiro had forgotten how  _ big _ Ulaz really was.  The tip was small for a human, but the base was more like a fist.

Ulaz still bottomed out in one go, and he lapped over Shiro’s neck, soothing the bites from before.  “You take me so well.  Can you feel me deep inside you?”

“Yes,” Shiro admitted, eyes rolling back.  He reached down and touched over his stomach.  Desperate and turned on as he was, he could almost imagine he felt a bulge.

Rumbling happily, Ulaz nuzzled his nose behind Shiro’s ear.  “Good.”

With that, he began to move.  Each ring pressed against Shiro’s glands as they passed, forcing more slick out as he pulled away.  It dribbled down Shiro’s thighs, leaving them sticky and shaking.  Ulaz’ grip was doing more than its fair share in holding him up, which meant the points of his claws were digging into the flesh, threatening to poke through.  

The slight pain was only more sensation to Shiro’s overloaded brain.  He tried out, blinking against teary eyes.  It was so much  _ too much not enough. _

It was nearly perfect.

“How... how long until... until you breed me?”

Ulaz rumbled again, snapping his hips back forward.  It pummeled Shiro’s walls and glands, making him actually cry out as his vision went white.  By the time Ulaz settled back in to the hilt, Shiro’s breathing was shaking like he was about to sob.  “Soon.”

“Please,” Shiro managed.  He was long passed manipulation, and now he honestly wanted to be filled more.  He wanted Ulaz eggs deep inside, no matter how that felt.  He wanted to be a hole for breeding.

(Still not Haggar’s influence, but Shiro was completely comfortable blaming her if anyone asked.)

Nodding against his shoulder blades, Ulaz started to work his hips, pulling in and out faster than before.  It was still torturously slow compared to normal sex, but Ulaz could only go so fast when each ring had to be individually pulled from Shiro’s clinging, eager hole.

Finally, Shiro felt something shift and change.  The tip of Ulaz’ cock seemed to swell, and the base got harder. It no longer had the spongy, fleshy touch, but like it was a layer of skin over something thicker.

It was-

“Ready?” Ulaz asked, voice strained.  His fingers dug in harder, making Shiro’s breath catch and hiss out.  “If you are still not comfortable...”

Shiro nearly howled with frustration.  “Now!”  He demanded, trying to shove back on the beginnings of the egg.  “Want it.  Fill me!”

With a last groan, Ulaz shoved forward, until that hard, slightly swelled place pressed through Shiro’s already tight hole.  It stopped him full, and then deeper inside, as the swell began to move.

Then, it came free inside Shiro.

The egg was- well, Shiro had no sense of how big it was inside him.  He got the impression it was slightly bigger than the head of Ulaz’ cock, and that he was squeezed out somehow.  There was a bit of force when it settled inside Shiro, like it was shoved, but it stilled quickly.

It was also heavy and round, making Shiro clench experimentally around it.

Which brushed his prostate.  Shiro sobbed again, this time the tears falling down his cheeks, unnoticed.

It was like someone was taking their thumb and grinding it down on the gland, milking him with the sheer force.

It was  _ amazing. _

As Shiro adjusted to the feel of the first egg, he felt another one slip past Shiro’s hole and started to travel down.

“H-how..”  He trailed off, mouth hanging open loosely as he stared blindly at the headboard.  Between his legs, Shiro's cock twitched, and what little slick could escape dribbled free in ringlets.  “How many?”

Ulaz hummed, the noise soft and nearly dreamy.  “I do not know for sure.  It changes.  Six to ten, perhaps?”

At least five more.

As the next egg popped free and pressed in next to the first, Shiro cried out hoarsely.

Both of them pressed down, heavier together, and they sloshed inside his wet, full hole with all his slick.

Which did not lessen the sensation.  If anything, it added to the experience.

Suddenly, Shiro wasn’t sure how he was going to survive this.  He’d figured this would be the awkward end to a fun session, not the star of the show.

He could have done this forever.

“More,” he groaned out, voice slurring like he was drunk on pleasure.  “Want- all of them.  Please.  Want them inside.”

Ulaz nosed the back of his neck again, letting out an equally hazy chuckle.  “Okay.  You get them all.  As many as I have.”

“Mm,” Shiro agreed, eyes falling shut.  He clenched greedily, trying to force the next egg to come faster.  “H-how long is it your Time?”

There was a pause as Ulaz thought about it.  “While having intercourse?  Perhaps one more batch of eggs.”

“Just one?” Shiro whined.  “No.  Want them again.  Want to do this all the time.  Want to always be full.”

The hand on Shiro’s chest dug in, and scraped down his chest.  “You’d like to be my carrier?” Ulaz asked, breath hot and wet over the back of Shiro’s ear.  “You’d like me to keep you in bed, filling you over and over every day until you take?”

“Yes!”  It was a wild, blind fantasy, but one Shiro desperately ached for.  He sobbed again, more tears flowing down his cheeks as the third egg pressed against the other two.  They all jostled heavily inside of him, rubbing against his prostate like metal marbles.

Ulaz hummed contentedly.  “As you wish.  I’ll make you my pretty kept breeding carrier.  You’ll want for nothing but my cock and eggs, over and over whenever you wish.  Decorate you with paints and jewels and fine clothes as you hold all my eggs inside.

If it felt like this,  _ yes. _  The fourth started to come through, and Shiro was starting to feel as full as he could take.  But he embraced the strain, especially when it meant the next egg not only hit his prostate, but his slick gland.

Shiro buried his wet face in the pillow, mouth still open and wet.  “Please.  Please  _ please, _ I want that.”

“It is yours,” Ulaz whispered, going back to lazily nuzzling his nose over Shiro’s neck and shoulders.  

He continued to do that as the fifth popped free, as did the sixth.  By now, Shiro could definitely feel his body strain.  When he rubbed over his stomach again, this time there was clear bulge, if not a huge one.

Shiro smiled into his pillow.

“This is the last,” Ulaz muttered, bucking his hips as the final egg pushed past Shiro’s rim.  The movement jostled all of the others, making Shiro sob again.  “Shhh, shhh, one more.  Are you alright?”

“Mhmm,” Shiro replied.  “I’m good.”  His eyes fluttered as he smiled.  “Yeah.  Very good.”

Ulaz lapped over his neck again.  “You have not orgasmed yet.  How would I help you?”

“Oh.”  Shiro blinked, surprised.  He really hadn’t, but his cock was still untouched.  Reaching down, he took hold of himself and waited, feeling the last egg travel through.

When it finally popped free with the others, nudging them all again, he pumped himself hard as he sobbed from being even fuller and pleasured.

It took seconds for him to come.

When Shiro blinked back into awareness, Ulaz was slowly sliding out, soft as though the eggs had been his orgasm.  That made sense.  It was his seed, after all.  Then he gently lowered Shiro down to the bed.

On his stomach.

His full, egg-filled stomach.

“Aaah!”  Shiro’s eyes rolled back in his head, and he bucked on the bed.  It was  _ too much, _ when he had just come.

Ulaz paused, then pulled Shiro back up.  “I am sorry.  That was foolish of me.”  He nuzzled Shiro’s shoulder gently.  “I will need to move you to make sure the eggs come out properly.  Will you allow me to do so?”

Nodding like a bobble head, Shiro stayed limp.  “Yeah.”

“Thank you.” With that, Ulaz moved to the headboard and leaned back against it.   Then he settled Shiro in his lap, his back to his chest, and spread his legs side.

The shifting made Shiro sob out again.  “Ulaz, p-please.”

“The eggs will come out,” Ulaz repeated gently.  “This will help.  Try to relax.”  With that, he pressed his hand on Shiro’s chest, then rolled it down.

There was more shifting, and relaxing was the last thing on Shiro’s mind. His cock twitched at the painful overstimulation as the eggs rolled inside of him, and then began to shift down.

Nuzzling Shiro’s jaw, Ulaz let out a quiet apologetic murmur, but he repeated the gesture.  This time, the eggs started to shift downward.

Finally, Shiro had enough brainpower to help instead of squirm.  He bared down as well, and let out a quiet snort when he could only think  _ ‘push!’ _

The first egg popped free, and for the first time, Shiro had a sense of how big they actually were.  About an inch and a half thick and mostly translucent, it looked like a clear, harder shell around something like jelly.

Another popped free, and this time Shiro moaned as it stretched his hole slightly, and a push of slick came out with it.  Each of them were thoroughly soaked as they came out, along with extra to wet the sheets below them.

The last was a struggle to come out, feeling caught right outside Shiro’s hole. With a shaky breath, he pressed a finger inside his swollen, used rim.  He hooked the back of it and pushed it out, until it joined the other six on the bed.

“Perfect,” Ulaz murmured.  “Just perfect.  You are so lovely.  Thank you.”

Shiro hummed, head limp on Ulaz shoulder.  “Was good.  What... what do you do with them?”

“I will clean them up,” Ulaz said.  “After I clean you.”  He stood, Shiro still cradled in his arms, and walked him into the bathroom.

Shiro hazed in and out as he was wiped clean and inspected for damage.  There was a brief pause where he was left sitting in the bathtub while Ulaz changed the cheeks and cleaned up, and then he was carried out and tucked into bed.

Immediately, Ulaz wrapped himself around Shiro, unusually clingy.  “You enjoyed it?”

“I was a lot.  Yes, but I think I need a good night’s sleep.”

Rumbling again, this time contentedly, Ulaz nodded.  “You may have anything you wish.”  His palm pressed down on Shiro’s stomach, making him whine again, and the kissed him gently the human way.  “You did so much more than I would ask of you.”

Shiro laughed.  “I did more than I thought.  But it was worth it.  You’re worth it.”

“You honor me.”  Ulaz took a deep breath, nuzzling into Shiro’s hair.  “Sleep.  We can discuss in the morning.”

Exhausted and satisfied, Shiro did.


	8. Sheith, love making, pampering, slow sex, praise

A knock on the door started Shiro.  He paused and looked up from his desk, then shot Keith a smile.  “Hey, there.  Need something?”

“Kind of,” Keith replied.  He stepped inside, seeming almost nervous, then settled at Shiro’s side.  “Were you up to something?”

Shiro shook his head and leaned back in his chair.  “Nothing timely.  What’s up?”

For a moment, Keith stared down at him, like he was considering.  Then he reached down and cupped the back of Shiro’s head, pulling him up for a kiss.

Almost immediately, Shiro opened his mouth to Keith, his eyes falling closed.  Keith’s kisses were always heated and forward.  He pressed forward like he could make it better if he just got even closer, and his hands gripped Shiro’s shoulders like someone was going to rip them apart.

In response, Shiro kept his kiss smooth, almost slow.  He settled a hand on Keith’s hip, rubbing his thumb over the strip of skin between shirt and pants. Keith never seemed to relax, but he did ease up just a touch.

“That’s a good kind of,” Shiro said, turning his chair to face Keith better, and spread his legs in offer.

Again, Keith hesitated, then he sank down, sitting on one of Shiro’s thighs.  “I guess.  It’s just been a little while.”

Thinking back, Shiro nodded.  “I guess it has.  Almost two weeks?”  He settled one hand on the small of Keith’s back, both for contact and to keep him supported.  “You know you don’t need to feel pressured, right?  We can spend time together without it being sex, too.  I’ll never ask you to do something you’re not interested in.”

Keith snorted and stared down his nose at Shiro.  “You never ask, period.”

“Well-”  Shiro winced.  “No, I suppose I don’t.  I’m still not comfortable asking, usually.  It feels...”  He trailed off, considering.  “When any of you come to me, it’s because you’re interested in having sex, and that’s fine.  When I come to you, it seems like I need something.  You know I have a physical requirement, and that makes it feel manipulative when I ask first.  Would you feel comfortable turning me down, knowing that?”

Snorting, Keith brushed his fingers through the buzzed hair at the base of Shiro’s neck.  “I don’t see me turning you down at all.”

“Keith,” Shiro protested.  “Don’t say that.  I want you to say no, sometimes.  Because you’re tired, or you don’t feel like it, or because you’re busy.  It’s normal to have those boundaries.  I don’t want to guilt you away from them.”

Sighing, Keith leaned down and kissed between Shiro’s brow.  “Okay, I get it.  If I was tired or sick, sure, I’d say no.  Or if I didn’t want to, but I can’t really imagine that.”  He took a deep breath.  “And when you don’t ask, I start to worry too, you know.”

Shiro frowned up at him, brow furrowing right back up.  “Why?”

“Stop that.”  Keith kissed the wrinkle away again.  “Because then it seems like you’re just saying yes to what we want, instead of going after what you want.  You don’t really get a choice either.  You’re the one who hurts if he doesn’t have sex.”

Lips curling up, Shiro snorted.  “If Haggar couldn’t pressure me into having sex, none of you can.  End of story.  You don’t need to worry about that.”  He smoothed up and down Keith’s back.  “Is that why you’ve been hanging back.”

Keith shrugged.  “Kind of.  Maybe a part of it, I guess.”  He sighed.  “You just seemed busy, too.  You’re always doing something, and I didn’t want to interrupt.”

“Something or someone?”

Flicking Shiro’s nose, Keith stared him down.  “Hah.”

Shiro grinned back, unbothered.  “It was funny.”  He’d repeat that one for Hunk sometime, because he’d appreciate it.  “I’m rarely so busy I can’t spend time with you.”

“I guess.  And if you’re waiting for me to speak up and ask for you... “  Keith winced and shrugged.  Now, he was staring at the wall instead of at Shiro.  “That’s not easy.”

“I put the pressure on you, instead,” Shiro agreed, voice gentle.  “I’m sorry about that.  What if I told you I want you very much, including right now?”

A small smile crept up Keith’s face.  “It helps a little,” he admitted.  “I’m not great with words, though.  You know that.”

“I don’t expect you to be,” Shiro replied.  “Drag me away if you want to.  If it’s a bad time, I’ll tell you, and that’ll be that.  No harm, no foul.”

Nodding, Keith took hold of Shiro’s collar and pulled him up for another, heated kiss.  “I can do that.  I’m better at actions.”  He considered, then ran his fingers through Shiro’s hair.  “Can I show you?”

Shiro closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.  “Always,” he agreed.  “I get it.  I speak your language.  Say it however you need to.”

“You do understand,” Keith agreed, voice soft and gentle.  “Bed?”

Nodding, Shiro shuffled to his feet, making sure Keith was steady before taking his leg away.  It was only a few feet to the bed, but it still took nearly five minutes to walk over.  Each time Shiro tried to take a step, Keith pulled him in for a kiss or ran his hands up his back, or any number of distractions.

Finally, Shiro landed on his back, springing up off the bed, only to be pressed back down by Keith’s weight.  “Eager,” Shiro commented, smiling against Keith’s mouth.

“I told you, I’m better at actions.”  Keith pulled back and pressed kisses along the bridge of Shiro’s nose, clustered around the scar like freckles.  “I’m saying something now.”

Pausing, Shiro took a deep breath.  “Okay.  I’m listening.”

Keith nodded, then combed his fingers through Shiro’s bangs, pushing them out of his face.  He peppered kisses on his forehead, than at the corner of each eye, slowly trailing down to his lips.

It made Shiro’s chest feel warm and too full, like he was barely containing a cloud of steam.  He closed his eyes for a moment, getting himself under control, then went back to watching.  Right now, Shiro still wasn’t sure what Keith was trying to convey.

He reached up to rest his hands on Keith’s clothed hips.  “You’re too covered,” he murmured, voice low.

“Same to you,” Keith shot back.  He took hold of the zipper at the base of Shiro’s throat and slowly dragged it down.  It gaped open, and Keith ran his palm up and down the center of his chest, leaning in for more slow, wet kisses.

Well, that helped with one of them.  Shiro slipped his hand under Keith’s shirt, rucking it up so he could play over the smooth skin.  He traced a finger up, simply enjoying the sensation of warmth and feeling the play of Keith’s muscles under his skin.

But Keith reached down and took Shiro’s hand in his.  He took a moment to peel off Shiro’s glove, then brought the palm to his mouth and pressed a soft, chaste kiss there.

Absurdly, Shiro’s eyes burned.  He cupped Keith’s jaw and stared up at him, both awed and confused.  “Am I not allowed to touch?”

“I’m making a point right now,” Keith replied.  “Do you get it?”

“Some,” Shiro admitted.  “It’s affection.  Love.”

There was a hint of color to Keith’s cheeks, but he nodded calmly.  “Yeah.”  He kissed Shiro again, soft and sweet.  “But a little more than that.”  He took Shiro’s hand and gently pushed to to the sheets beside his head. “You don’t have to keep it exactly there. But let me.”

“Can I request your take your shirt off, then?” Shiro asked, half out of honest desire and half to test when Keith wanted from this.

Nodding, Keith pulled off his shirt without any hesitation.  He threw it to the side, off the edge of the bed, then went back to slowly peeling Shiro out of his vest and shirt.

With each in skin revealed, Keith chased it with his fingers and mouth.  He licked over Shiro’s belly button (which earned him squirming and choked gasps), scraped his teeth over Shiro’s abs, sucked kisses between Shiro’s pecs, then nuzzled into his neck.

As inch by inch of skin was revealed, Shiro could only hold himself still to let Keith work, gasping but otherwise trying not to buck.

Just as slowly, Shiro figured out what Keith was saying, in his own particular way.

_ I care for you, _ the kisses told him.

_ I love your body, _ the slow reveal said, as Keith neither avoided nor spent extra time on the multitude of scars.

_ I want you comfortable, _ said the constant pauses, the little checks in, the pauses to kiss Shiro’s lips instead of his chest.

_ Let me take care of you. _

Shiro hadn’t asked, even when Keith wanted him to.  Shiro didn’t reach out, instead remaining passive in the group. He was eager and open to their advances, but never initiated.  Couldn’t.

It wasn’t without its purpose, but had left Keith in the lurch, at least for a little while.

Now, though, Keith was showing him how much he cared without saying a single word.  Keith was reaching out in his own way, going out of his usual comfort zone to meet Shiro where he needed to be.

Because Keith loved him.

“I love you, too,” Shiro murmured gently.

Smiling, Keith leaned up for another deep kiss.  “You understand?”

“I do,” Shiro said.  He brushed his own fingers through Keith’s hair, not setting the pace or taking action, simply touching.  Because he wanted to.  Because Shiro liked the feel of Keith’s silky hair under his palms, loved getting those warm, crinkled eyed looks.

Keith nodded.  “Good.”  He undid the front of Shiro’s pants, then started to kick off his own boots.  “What position do you want?”

Considering, Shiro shrugged.  “I don’t know, what did you have planned?”

Keith sighed.  “Bad wording.  What position do you like best?”

“I-”  Shiro paused, surprised by his lack of an immediate answer.

Once upon a time, it had been anything that left him vulnerable and open to being pounded stupid.  It had been whatever quieted the constant nagging of his thoughts, worries for his future outside the Garrison, terrified that any mistake would take him out of the running for his dreams.  Anything that made the pressure of his instructors’ ever growing expectations ease, if only for an evening.

Now-

Well, Shiro still enjoyed that, when he could full-heartedly trust those behind him.  But-

Was it his favorite?

“Give me a minute?” He finally asked, eyes falling shut.

Keith nodded.  “Take your time and think about it.  I’m good here.”  True to his word, he was already sucking eager kisses into Shiro’s neck, tiny flicks of his tongue soothing the pressure.  Meanwhile, his hands splayed over Shiro’s chest, wide and warm.

Which, yeah, was a little distracting.  But at least Keith wasn’t just sitting there and staring as he waited.

Shiro liked a lot.  He liked just about everything, actually.  When he was on his stomach, he felt vulnerable and open.  When he was against the wall or pressed to the floor, he felt pressed in but safe.  When he was sprawled out, he felt on display and wanted.  Right now...

“I want this,” he finally whispered.  “Just this.  Simple.”  Shiro on his back, Keith over him.  Face to face for optimal kissing and holding on.  “Unless you have plans about toys or anything?”

“Unless you suggest it, no.”

Shiro nodded.  “Then this.  Right now, all I want is exactly what you’re offering.  I want face to face.”

Beaming back, Keith kissed him.  “Then let’s get you undressed.”  He pulled his own pants off quickly, then took hold of Shiro’s waistband.  He pulled, but with barely any pressure.  They slid down a couple of inches, but no further.

Instead, Keith leaned down to suck at the jut of Shiro’s hip bone, nipping gently.

Shiro jolted, surprised at the sensation.  “Keith,” he murmured.  “I get it.  You don’t have to draw it out.”

Glancing up, Keith narrowed his eyes.  “Of course I don’t have to.”  Then he went right back to sucking.  He pulled the pants down again, this time stopping them just above the base of Shiro’s cock.  He kissed along the band, a stripe of kisses from one side of his hips to the other.

Message received.  This wasn’t just about the message.  Keith wanted to do this.  Keith wanted to kiss and stroke every inch of Shiro, to tease and brush him until he was shivering.

Keith wanted to pamper him.  Keith was showing how he wanted to take care of Shiro.

Eyes burning again, Shiro took a deep breath.  “Okay.  Sorry.”

Nodding, Keith finally pulled the pants down to Shiro’s thighs.  His cock was already hard, and there was a sticky humidity between his thighs.

Rather than dive right down, Keith pressed soft kisses to the base of Shiro’s cock.  His tongue flicked out, tiny kitten licks, and then he lapped a huge stripe up the length.

“Keith!”  Shiro’s voice came out throaty and soft, a gasp made into words.  His left hand flashed out, grabbing hold of his shoulder for useless extra balance.

“Yes?”  Keith pulled back, then pressed another kiss to the very tip of Shiro’s cock.  His lips came away shiny, and his tongue slipped out to clean them, pink and vibrant.

This pace was going to kill him.

Shiro took another deep breath, trying to calm himself.  His eyes were burning again, and Shiro couldn’t even pinpoint why.  It was overwhelming to be the singular subject of Keith’s focus, yes, but he was... he was just kissing him.  Shiro’s ass hadn’t even been touched yet.  So what did he have to get teary over, anyway?

Finally, Keith moved to pull of Shiro’s boots, then rolled his pants the rest of the way off.  Shiro was left blessedly naked, his cock straining to his stomach and his thighs clenching and unclenching as he tried to hold back his slick.

But Keith still didn’t pick up the pace.  Instead he smoothed his palms up and down Shiro’s thighs.  They trembled, and so he glanced up, brow wrinkled with worry.  “You okay?”

“I’m fine,” Shiro replied, breathless.  “It’s a good thing.  You’re a little overwhelming.”

Keith smiled back.  “Not the first time you’ve said that.”  He ducked down again, this time settling in between Shiro’s thighs.  He breathed out over the sensitive skin until Shiro’s shivered and groaned, then leaned forward.

Shiro expected more kisses, but instead he felt Keith’s teeth immediately scrape against the skin of his inner thighs.  He gasped, head falling back, and both his hands pet through Keith’s hair.

Humming, Keith opened his mouth and nipped the skin, sucking on it hard.  Each spot ached as he pulled away, no doubt leaving red blotches all over.

Shiro felt marked.  He felt wanted.  He felt cherished.

Ridiculous.  True, Keith cared for him, but there was no need to be so done in by these little actions.  Shiro took a deep breath, eyes falling closed again as he tried to process.

Which was exactly when Keith reached under him and finally pulled his ass.

Groaning into Shiro’s thigh, Keith worked his fingers into the muscle and flesh, rolling it in his hands.  The tips of his fingers ducked between the cheeks and came back damp, but that didn’t seem to be purposeful, but at least not Keith’s goal.

When Shiro looked down, Keith’s eyes were bright and eager, nearly awed as he took Shiro in.  The twitch of Shiro’s cock made his smile grow, and a tiny, needy buck of his hips made Keith’s mouth fall open.

Keith looked like he found Shiro beautiful.

And there was the burning again.

“Keith,” Shiro murmured.  It came out in that private tone, the softer, rougher voice he only used for them.  “Please.”

Finally, Keith looked up, and he gave a little nod.  “Okay.”  He started to get up, but then gave a another long lick to Shiro’s cock.

Crying out, Shiro shook and bucked, curses falling from his breathless mouth.  “Keith,” he repeated.  “Keith!”

“I’ve got you,” Keith replied, kissing his way back up Shiro’s chest.  “Can you put your knees on my shoulder?”

Shiro swung his legs out, so he wouldn’t accidentally kick Keith.  He hooked them easily over Keith’s shoulders, then idly grabbed a pillow and slotted it under his lower back for support.  “That good?”

“Perfect,” Keith replied. He paused, and when he continued, his voice was softer.  “You’re perfect.”

Shiro froze.

That was words.  That wasn’t Keith’s language, not at the moment.

It was still an expression of something Keith felt, but expressed for Shiro’s ease of understanding, not Keith’s comfort.

“So are you,” Shiro replied back. He reached up, the tips of his fingers following the curve of Keith’s jaw.  “You ready?”

Keith nodded.  “Yeah.”  He lined himself up with one hand.  The other went to Shiro’s face in turn, running a single fingertip down the straight line of his nose, then down to trace over his bottom lip.

Meeting Keith’s eyes, Shiro opened his mouth and took the finger in his mouth, sucking sweetly.

“You-”  Keith gasped like he’d been punched in the chest.  Then he thrust in.

It was slowly going, purposeful and steady.  Keith moved in, inch by inch, until he was totally seated in Shiro.

Then Keith pulled out his finger and ducked it passed Shiro’s legs to circle one nipple.  When Shiro gasped, Keith went in for a kiss.

For a long time, neither of them moved.  Shiro wrapped his arm around Keith’s shoulders, holding him close, while their tongues met and explored.  Each slow brush of their lips was a pleasurable slide, each moan Keith made swallowed by Shiro’s mouth.

But it could only last so long.  Finally, Shiro pulled back and clenched around Keith’s cock.  “Want to move?”

“Yeah,” Keith replied.  He smiled against Shiro’s lips, eyes bright.  “But I wanted you to ask for it.”

“Sneaky,” Shiro murmured.  “I have no problem with begging, you know.”

Keith hummed  “I don’t want you to beg.  I want you to ask for what you want, not put on a show.”

Damn him.

“I can do both,” Shiro finally answered.  But he took a deep breath  “Please.  Nice and slow, just like you have been.  Just move.”

Keith’s smile grew.  “As you wish.”

Wait, they’d all watched that movie.  Did Keith mean to make that reference, or-

It didn’t matter, because Keith started to move.  He pulled out with the same excruciating care as before, about halfway out.  Then he thrust back in with only slightly more speed.

Reaching up, Keith cupped either side of Shiro’s jaw, expression so painfully warm and soft.  He started to peck, those same nearly chaste, peppered kisses.

_ I adore you, _ they said.

_ I cherish you, _ the cupping hands said.

_ I’m making love to you, _ the slow pace said.

_ I love you, too, _ said Shiro’s watering eyes.

Keith paused, but then his expression melted even further.  He kissed away the building tears, and ran his knuckles along Shiro’s cheekbones.

Cupping the back of his neck, Shiro pulled Keith down for a kiss, fingers digging into the strands of silky hair.

_ Thank you, _ it said.

Keith’s pace started to pick up, and his hands moved down to stroke over Shiro’s chest and sides.  Each touch was like having warm water poured down him, leaving him feeling chilled in their wake.  

In response, Shiro continued to kiss him, eyes closed and lip trembling slightly as he accepted each of Keith’s messages.

_ Let me take care of you. _

_ Okay. _

Finally, Keith wrapped his long fingers around Shiro’s cock and started to pump.  It was the same glacial pace as the thrusting, but it was enough.  It was touch, it was care, it was permission.

Shiro came.

The tears fell.

Keith kissed those away as he came too.  Then he pressed their foreheads together, long black hair spilling into pure white bangs.  “Want me to pull out?” He asked, voice very gentle.

Considering, Shiro shook his head.  “No.  Stay?”  He wrapped both his arms around Keith’s waist, holding him still.  “Please.”

“I will.”  Keith clung right back, sprawling so he was half on top of Shiro.

_ You stay too, _ said the fierce grip.

_ I will, _ Shiro answered, each time he nuzzled his cheek against Keith’s.   _ I’ll stay for you. _

_ I love you too, _ said Keith’s trusting relaxation and gentle smile.

They spoke the same language.  Once they hadn’t, but Shiro had learned for Keith, and it paid off every day.

Today, Keith had reached out in Shiro’s words, met Shiro where he was comfortable.

In the future, Shiro would have to step out next, going to Keith first, speak with actions and say what he wanted.  He should do that for everyone, not just be the receptacle for their interest and care.

For right now, they could just be together, understanding and comfortable.

That’s what love was.


End file.
